


Look Into My Eyes

by Wingsandcoffee



Series: Amazing Grace [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angels, Angst, Bottom Dean, Canonical Character Death, Dean Being an Idiot, Eventual Smut, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mystery Character(s), Protective Gabriel, Romance, Top Castiel, but dont' worry they won't stay that way, first in a series, leading up to crossover with Highlander, slight pre-sabriel, twisting mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a trilogy called "Amazing Grace". While fighting to stop the Apocalypse with the Winchesters Castiel gets wooing advice from Gabriel, Dean realizes his feelings but then is convinced he's going to screw things up so he ends it before it starts. With help from Sam, Gabriel and some new friends, Dean and Castiel come together to face the Apocalypse and what lies beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drinks with Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of the first part of a trilogy which will include all sorts of fun and feels. One other thing I want you know before we get started, this contains my version of angelic family structure, which you will learn about in chapter two. Please enjoy.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS ANYWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST.

Castiel found himself in the warehouse next to Dean and Sam.

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asked.

“I’m fine” he told him and then focused on the Archangel “Hello Gabriel.”

The Archangel stood in the middle of a ring of Holy Fire, looking a combination of smug and agitated. His white wings were arched and his feathers ruffled “Hey, Munchkin. How's the search for the Big Guy going? Let me guess. Awful.”

Castiel glared at him. Brother Gabriel had been one of the most popular and loved of the Archangels; Castiel himself had admired him. It had been a painful blow when Gabriel left Heaven and to know what he’d been doing with his time…not to mention how he had tormented Dean and Sam.

Dean looked at Castiel “ _Munchkin_?” he asked.

“Don’t ask,” Castiel sighed and kept his gaze on Gabriel “I know what that means now. I was waiting for that word to exist and I don’t believe it applies to me.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “Were you always this literal? Oh wait, that’s right, you are a _Thursday_ angel. What’s that saying? Thursday’s child has far to go.”

“Okay” Dean said harshly “we’re outta here. Come on, Sam.” He turned and began to walk away.

Gabriel blinked “Uh. Okay. Guys?”

Sam followed Dean, after giving Gabriel one of his “puppy dog bitch faces”.

“So, so what? Huh?” Gabriel said.

Castiel turned and followed the brothers, but watching the older angel over his shoulder.

“You’re just gonna, you’re gonna leave me here forever?”

Dean stopped at the door and turned back to look at him “No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family.” He pulled the fire alarm and the sprinkler system went off, extinguishing the fire “Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

Castiel followed the brothers outside after one last look at Gabriel. He stayed by the door while Dean and Sam went up to the Impala.

Sam turned to Castiel “So it seems like you and Gabriel know each other pretty well?”

Castiel breathed in deeply “When I was a young angel he was one of my teachers.”

Sam nodded, almost as if he expected this answer.

He needed to talk to Gabriel…before he changed his mind “Excuse me,” he said to the Winchesters “I need to speak with him” he went back inside.

To his surprise, Gabriel was still there, standing where they left him and looking miserable. “Hello Gabriel.”

Gabriel’s arms were crossed and his wings drooped “You said that already. There a reason you came back in here?”

Castiel went up to him “I want to know why.”

“Why what?”

“Why everything, Brother Gabriel? Why you left Heaven? Why you’ve masqueraded as a Trickster? Why you’ve targeted Dean and Sam?”

“I think you’re the only one who refers to them as Dean and Sam instead of Sam and Dean.”

Castiel blinked “The way I refer to the Winchesters is not of import.” He tilted his head “Brother Gabriel, I used to admire you, look up to you. I want to understand why.”

Gabriel regarded him for a long moment and sighed heavily “Oh, kiddo, I never could resist that confused puppy look. All right, if we’re gonna talk about this I’m gonna need a drink. Let’s go somewhere a little less warehouse themed.”

…

Dean and Sam had been listening at the door.

“What the hell?” Dean said when the angels had vanished.

“I don’t know” Sam shrugged.

“Cas actually admired the dick?”

Sam blinked “Okay, obviously we weren’t thinking the same thing. But it seems like Gabriel wasn’t always a dick.”

“And seriously why _does_ everyone call us Sam and Dean? I am the oldest and there’s alphabetical order to consider.”

Sam shook his head and walked back to the car “Sam and Dean’ sounds better. Now can we go before the fire department gets here?”

…

Gabriel took him to a crowded bar in Las Vegas and they sat at a dark corner table. “You want something?” Gabriel asked.

“Do you think I’ll need it?”

“Maybe.”

“I like beer then. Thank you.”

Gabriel flagged down a waitress “Beer for him and a Mai Tai for me.”

“Would you like anything to eat?” the waitress asked.

“Yeah, now that you mention it” Gabriel looked through the menu “I can’t decide between the loaded potato skins and the hot wings so we’ll split the sampler platter.”

“You got it. I’ll be right back with your drinks.” The waitress walked off.

“We do not require sustenance,” Castiel pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy it. And for the love of God, Castiel” Gabriel pointed at his left hand “take off your vessel’s wedding ring. I can tell he’s not with you anymore.”

“Oh” Castiel removed the ring “I didn’t even realize I was wearing it.”

The waitress returned with their drinks “Your food will be out shortly.”

“Thank you” Gabriel smiled at her. He took a drink “all right, Castiel. You wanna know why I left Heaven and joined up with the Pagans?”

“Yes.”

Gabriel took a deep breath “You’re lucky I like you so much.”

“You have an unusual way of showing it. I did not appreciate those places you sent me in that television land.”

Gabriel chuckled “Oh it wasn’t so bad, besides I knew you could handle it. Anyway I thought you’d like the strippers.”

“I am not Balthazar.”

“True. I still don’t know how the two of you are friends. You are still friends aren’t you?”

“We are. Besides we’re brothers. Gabriel, you’re stalling.”

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair “You know why I left, Castiel? I left because I was so tired of the fighting.”

“But you left after Michael cast Lucifer out. You didn’t leave till after the Annunciation.”

“I was referring to me and Michael fighting. After Luci went to Hell, Mike became even more of a hard-ass. He was watching the rest of us like a hawk. He didn’t trust the other archangels anymore. Especially me. Just because I didn’t prescribe to his way of thinking.”

“I don’t either, not anymore.”

“Glad to hear it. I always saw more than that in you. You weren’t meant to be a Michael clone.”

“I am descended from him.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to be like him.” Gabriel downed his drink just as their food arrived. He ordered another Mai Tai. “So,” he said when they were alone again “I hear you finally saved the Righteous Man.”

Castiel nodded “You knew it was Dean Winchester didn’t you?”

“Since the moment I laid eyes on the punk. I didn’t expect him to Michael’s true vessel though, that one threw me.”

“Yes, I was surprised as well.”

Gabriel sighed heavily “You know the problem with being an angel, is that you need an entire liquor store to get sloshed.”

Castiel finally took a drink of his beer “Why have you tormented the Winchesters so?”

Gabriel sputtered “Tormented? I was trying to teach them a lesson. Every time.”

“You killed Dean over 100 times at Mystery Spot. What was the point?”

“Oh” Gabriel’s eyes widened “I see what this is about. It’s Dean you care about, it’s Dean you’re rebelling for. Sam only matters to you because he matters to Dean.”

Castiel blinked “I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Castiel, you always have been. Now, be a good little seraph and tell Brother Gabriel the truth. Don’t make me use my Archangel voice.”

And Castiel had to wonder if he ever had control of this conversation. Probably not, he reasoned. He took a breath “They are both my friends. But Sam is an abomination.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed “Don’t say that about Sam.”

“You are aware of the demon blood?”

“Of course I am. That doesn’t make Sam an abomination. What Azazel did to him is not his fault. But this isn’t about Sam. This, you, it’s all about Dean and it’s Dean we’re going to talk about. Capisce?”

Castiel took another swallow of beer “Very well.”

“Good. Why don’t you start with when you pulled him from the Pit?”

…

“As you know, I was always destined to save the Righteous Man; I just didn’t know from what. I didn’t know Dean had made the deal till Brother Michael informed me. I was unaware of the grander plan of course—that Michael wanted the Seals broken and the Apocalypse to begin…”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and scoffed “Michael and his need-to-know basis policy.”

Castiel took another drink “Michael came to me and told me that while we could not prevent Dean from going to Hell, we could save him from it so we had to prepare. I had to prepare—I was to lead a garrison into Hell to rescue him.”

_2 years ago…_

_“Why can’t you do it?” Balthazar asked the Archangel. He and Castiel had been relaxing in Marilyn Monroe’s Heaven (well Balthazar had been relaxing, Castiel had been sitting rigidly, uncomfortable with the whole thing) when Michael approached him._

_Michael’s wings bristled “I was not speaking to you, Balthazar.”_

_Castiel stepped between them “Brother Michael, may I ask why you wish me to lead the garrison?”_

_“It is your destiny to save the Righteous Man, Castiel.”_

_“Yes, but why must I lead?”_

_“I have other matters to attend to and an archangel in Hell would be detected easily. You must prepare. You have one Earth year before Dean Winchester is taken, then you must begin the mission.”_

…

Gabriel leaned forward “What’s Marilyn’s Heaven like?”

“Gabriel” Castiel felt his forehead crinkle.

“Okay, okay” Gabriel held up his hands “I’ll check it out for myself one of these days. Continue, please.”

…

_The first thing Castiel did after receiving the assignment was to look upon Dean Winchester, truly look. His was the most beautiful soul Castiel had ever seen._

_“Are you kidding me?” scoffed Balthazar._

_“What?” Castiel asked, not taking his eyes off Dean._

_“I know that face. You fancy that mud monkey.”_

_“I don’t know what…”_

_“Come on, Castiel, I know you have a preference but him? Really?”_

_Castiel tore his eyes away to regard his brother “Dean Winchester is a beautiful soul.”_

_“If you’re into humans I suppose but he’s neck deep in denial about, well, a lot of things. Surely you can see that?”_

_“Doesn’t matter.”_

_Balthazar rolled his eyes “You are pathetic, you know that? He’s got to be one of the single most flawed human beings there is.”_

_“That’s what makes him shine like the sun.”_

_“Pathetic, you’re pathetic.”_

_“You said that. Will you join the garrison or not?”_

_“Oh I’ll help you, if only to keep an eye on you.”_

_…_

“You can skip the details, Cas” Gabriel said, they were walking along the Vegas Strip now “just get to the Hell bit though I’ve got to agree with Balthazar.”

After a glare at Gabriel Castiel continued “Getting into Hell was surprisingly easy but finding Dean, that was difficult. It took forty Hell years.”

…

_They were too late to prevent the first seal from being broken, Dean had been spilling innocent blood for ten years. His soul was tarnished but it was not too late to save him. Castiel just had to get through to him._

_He was watching Dean from a vent that led to the torture chamber. He was heartbreakingly quite good at it. His soul was darkening but underneath the filth and decay of Hell, it was still bright. There was hope for him yet._

_“So what’s the plan?”_

_Castiel almost jumped “Balthazar” he hissed “I told you to stay with the others.”_

_“Yeah, I know. You have to do this bit alone, blah, blah, but how are you going to get in there? The place is crawling with demons. It’s a bloody miracle there are as many of us left as there is.”_

_Castiel sighed “Do you remember when Brother Gabriel taught us transfiguration?”_

_“Seriously? You’re gonna disguise yourself as a demon? Castiel, you won’t be able to keep it up for long.”_

_“It’ll get me in the door. Now go back and prepare to cover the escape.”_

_“You know, Dad doesn’t think he’s worth it.”_

_“Has Dad voiced his opinion to Michael?”_

_“Ha. Are you mental? He knows better than that. But for the record, I don’t think he’s worth it either.”_

_“You’re not supposed to agree with Father.”_

_“You’re not supposed to disagree. I guess there’s a first time for everything.” Balthazar touched their wings together “Good luck, brother. I hope you know what you’re doing.”_

_…_

_Castiel concentrated and altered the perception of himself to resemble a demon and he made his way into the chamber._

_Dean stood over a soul, knife in hand, cutting into it with a vicious smile on his face._

_“Dean Winchester?” Castiel approached him._

_“Yeah?” Dean stopped what he was doing and regarded him. “Who the hell are you?”_

_He figured for now at least he should leave the ‘of heaven’ part off his name “you may call me Cas.”_

_“Kay Cas, what can I do for you?” Dean’s eyes roved over him hungrily._

_“I have a message for you. May we speak privately?”_

_Dean shrugged “I could use a break. Follow me” he led Castiel to a small ante-chamber that must be his quarters, considering it was filled with leather furniture and posters of naked women. “So what’s…why are you glowing?”_

_The glamour Castiel had cast on himself was wearing off “Dean, I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord and I am here to rescue you.”_

_Dean stared at him a moment then laughed “Yeah right, good one. Alistair’s really getting creative, innit he?”_

_“Alistair didn’t send me. God did. Dean Winchester, you do not belong here.”_

_“Angels don’t exist.”_

_“You believe in demons, how can you not believe in angels?”_

_“Cause I’ve seen demons. Hell, I’m turning into one. I’ve never seen an angel.”_

_“You are gazing upon one now.”_

_“And why does an angel want to save me from hell?”_

_“I told you.”_

_“Right. I don’t belong here.”_

_“I can save you if you let me.”_

_“Thanks but I’ll pass. It’s too late for me.”_

_Castiel grabbed Dean’s shoulder “It is not too late, Dean. You are still human. Let me help you.”_

_Dean dropped the knife he was holding and his eyes lightened “Back off Blue Eyes. I’m giving you the chance to get outta here before they catch you.”_

_“Why would you do that?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Because you are a good and righteous man, Dean Winchester and a part of you does trust me.”_

_Dean put a hand on Castiel’s neck “Just get outta here, angel boy.”_

_“Not without you” and before he could change his mind he closed the distance between them and kissed him._

_Dean responded with fervor. After several moments he pulled back, his eyes their proper color “Okay, angel, get me the hell outta here.”_

_Castiel smiled and gripped him tighter._

_…_

“That is so cliché” Gabriel muttered.

“What is?” Castiel tilted his head.

“The fact that one kiss was all it took to convince him to be rescued. So I guess you pulled him out after that.”

“Yes.”

“Everyone else make it out?”

“Those of us who had made it that far, yes. I used a touch of my Grace to sew up Dean’s soul and rebuild his body.”

“Does he know any of this?”

“No. He remembers Hell but he does not remember being rescued.”

“You should tell him.”

“Why?”

“Because” Gabriel sighed “Okay, so you rescued him and rebuilt him. How do you feel about him? You’re obviously attracted to him.”

Castiel leaned against a lamp post “I care for him a great deal.”

“Do you want a romantic relationship with him?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s a simple question, Cas. What’s happened Up There since I left? You know what feelings are and you know angels can have them.”

“Michael’s regime is…strict.”

Gabriel groaned and ran a hand through his hair “Damn him. Come on Cas, munchkin, you’ve courted a couple of girls in your Flight right?”

Castiel nodded, “Rebecca and Anna, yes.”

“So you know what it’s like. Do you want that with Dean?”

“Yes, God, I want more than that.”

“Then tell him.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not? Because he’s in denial of his sexuality?”

“Yes. I don’t think he’d respond well.”

“Sure he will. He likes you too.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Cas, he was going to kill me if I didn’t bring you back. Look, okay, maybe before you tell him about Hell and that you want to fuck him six ways from Sunday, try courting him first.”

Castiel actually laughed “Court Dean Winchester? Are you serious? I think he’d be offended.”

“Not if you do it right. You know what he likes don’t you?”


	2. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel talks about courting. Cas gives Dean a pie and tells the boys why he values Gabriel's friendship and how angels are born.

“When courting,” Gabriel paced in front of a chalk board and Castiel found himself in a classroom desk “it’s best to start small and build. The same can be said of great drama. You say Dean likes pie, right?”

Castiel nodded “Correct.”

“Okay” the archangel picked up a piece of chalk and started drawing a stick man “This is Dean.”

“That is not an accurate representation.”

Gabriel shot him a glare over his shoulder “Don’t question the teacher Castiel.”

“Apologies.”

“And this is you” he drew a stick man with wings and a halo. Then he drew a circle in between them with added lattice work. “This is a pie. You give Dean a pie and say ‘Dean, I acquired this pie and I do not want it. Would you like it?’ And he’ll say ‘Gee, Cas, thanks, I love me some pie. That’s really sweet of you.”

Castiel raised his hand and cleared his throat.

Gabriel turned around “Yes, Castiel?”

“I’m sorry Brother Gabriel, but I have issue with your scenario.”

“And what’s that?”

“I don’t think Dean would say it was sweet of me nor would he say ‘gee’ in such context. Also, I believe he would wonder how I acquired the pie.”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose “Look, it doesn’t matter what you say. The point is he will appreciate the gesture.”

“How am I supposed to get a pie?”

Gabriel sighed “Come with me.”

…

Castiel called Dean on his cell phone.

“Cas?” the hunter answered.

“Hello Dean. Are you and Sam still in Wellington?”

“Nah man” he said “Why?”

“I saw a pie and thought you might like it.”

“You got me pie?” was that a smile in his voice?

“Yes. That is what friends do, correct?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.”

“Would you like it?”

“I never say no to pie. Room 17 at the Pines in Cleveland.”

Castiel with pie in hand appeared next to Dean.

Due to the closed bathroom door and the sound of running water it was apparent that Sam was in the shower. Dean took the pie from him “Thanks Cas.” He set the pie on the table “What did you and Gabriel talk about?”

“You wish to know?”

“Yeah, I wanna know why he’s such a dick.”

Castiel sighed heavily and sank into a chair “I realize that so far my family has not impressed you but does that really warrant insulting them so much?”

“Oh they’ve impressed me all right; with their level of doucheiness.”

“Fine, just don’t insult Gabriel in my presence.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s my friend. He was my mentor, like a second father to me.”

Dean blinked “What?” oh yes, he likely wasn’t aware of angelic family structure.

Sam came out of the bathroom dressed in his sleeping clothes “Hey Cas. What’s going on?”

“I have no idea” Dean sat on one of the beds “What do you mean Gabriel was like a second father to you?”

Castiel sighed again “My father Sachiel was distant mostly” he let out a breath “heh, much like your own, funnily enough. Gabriel helped fill the void.”

“I thought God was your father” Sam said.

“God is everyone’s father.”

“I’m not sure I understand” Sam’s brows furrowed “So, earlier when you said you were a young angel and the fact Gabriel called you munchkin, were you actually young? I mean, like a kid once?”

Castiel tilted his head “No, I was never a juvenile goat, Sam. But I was a child.”

“So you have actual parents?” Dean asked “A mom and dad?”

“Yes. When two angels mate their Graces blend and an infant angel is born. Only the eldest of archangels were never children.”

Sam sat down on the other bed, folded his hands in his lap and leaned forward “So when you said Gabriel was your teacher, does that mean you went to like angel school?”

“Essentially yes. Fledglings learn in a group of fourteen called a Flight. Gabriel was not only our flying instructor but our Flight Master as well.”

“Like a scout master?”

“I suppose so.”

Dean moved to the table and sat across from Castiel. He started eating the pie “So Gabriel was a great guy and all that. What happened?”

Castiel ran a hand through his hair “I’ve talked with him about how he’s treated the two of you. He will not trick you again.”

“You sure?” Dean said around a fork-full of pie.

Castiel nodded “Gabriel has always been true to his word. If he says he won’t do something he won’t. I promise. Is the pie to your liking, Dean?”

“Dude, it’s _pie_.”

…

It didn’t occur to him till later that night when Dean was trying to get his four hours to wonder exactly why Cas had got him a pie. He’d never done it before. Sure he had said it’s what friends do but seriously? Why? Had Cas seriously actually gotten him a ‘just because’ present?

Maybe it was to make up for Gabriel’s antics…but then why hadn’t he gotten Sam anything? Well, Dean knew the answer to that; Cas just liked him better than he liked Sam. Hell, it was pretty damn obvious that if it wasn’t for Dean, Cas wouldn’t even be giving Sam the time of day. They really needed to work on the angel’s people skills.

The point was as a guy you didn’t get your guy friend a pie just because it made you think of him. Guy friends just didn’t make nice gestures for each other like that—not if they were just friends anyway. Did Cas like him? Actually like him, like him? And boy was that ever an elementary school thought.

He fell asleep finally, sinking deep into the warm blankets, like he was falling through mud.

_He was in Hell, he recognized his quarters right away and there was a bright, terrifyingly beautiful light in front of him, coming closer, making him feel again, making him want more than anything to get out of here._

_He woke up in bed with a gasp._

_“Hello Dean.”_

_Dean sat up, startled “Jesus.”_

_Cas cocked his head “No, just me. What were you dreaming about?”_

_“Doesn’t matter. What are you doing here?”_

_“I wanted to see you” Cas was on the bed sitting next to him._

_“You were just here.”_

_Cas snaked his hand under the blankets and found Dean’s “I do not enjoy being away from you.”_

_Dean did not pull away, surprising himself and his eyes seemed to be glued to the angel’s lips. He thought of his own lips and wondered if they would fit together nicely. There was only one way to find out. He leaned in and put his lips on Cas’s. It was as if their mouths were made for each other._

_…_

“Dean, come on wake up.”

Dean woke to a pillow to his face “what the hell?”

“You wanted to be on the road by now” Sam was standing by the other bed, running a towel through his hair.

Dean groaned and rolled over, away from Sam. What the hell was that dream about and why did it have such an effect on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my version of angelic family structure. Oh and in a lot of things I've read Sachiel is always the angel of Thursday so I thought I'd make him Cas' dad as well as the head honcho of the Thursday angels. Next chapter up soon.


	3. Hubcaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, after a conversation about relationships, convinces Cas it's time to get something for Dean's car and takes him somewhere special to get it. Dean muses on his feelings about Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I didn't mention a disclaimer earlier, consider this that.

When Castiel wasn’t with the Winchesters or looking for God, Gabriel had invited him to stay at his house in Las Vegas. It was…well, it wasn’t Castiel’s taste but it was welcoming and nice to have some place to go to recharge.

“So” Gabriel appeared next to him on the couch “have you been keeping up with the gift giving?”

Castiel nodded “I gave Dean a box of his favorite beer and a bag of his favorite childhood candy.”

“That was sweet of you. What’d he say?”

“Thank you, though his voice was thick and his cheeks flushed. I think he’s very confused as to why I keep bringing him food.”

Gabriel held up a finger “Or he’s catching on. The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach after all. Now though I think it’s time to move up to things he can’t eat. He’s quite fond of that monstrosity he drives isn’t he?”

“Oh yes. I believe he puts the Impala directly behind Sam.”

“Which is pathetic on so many levels. Anywho, we want Dean to put you _before_ the Impala. Of course he’s never gonna put anyone before Sam.”

“Sam is his blood, that’s as it should be.”

“Tell me something Cas; if you could only save one, would you choose Dean or Samandriel?”

Castiel did not like this question “Firstly, that scenario is unlikely. Second, Samandriel is an angel and…”

“Cas, all of Heaven knows your little brother is in your blind spot.”

“Samandriel is also Balthazar’s brother, perhaps…”

“Balthazar is not in this scenario and he is only your half-brother.”

Castiel sighed “Can’t I save them both?”

“Nope” Gabriel leaned back, arms behind his head.

“Samandriel then. I could find Dean in Heaven and he would understand. But why couldn’t I save Samandriel and then heal Dean?”

“That isn’t the point, Castiel. But you’re right, Dean would understand.”

“We were talking about the Impala.”

“Right you are. It’s time you got him something for his baby.”

Castiel considered this “I think he would appreciate that. But what should I get?”

Gabriel sat up with a grin “I have an idea” he grabbed Castiel’s arm.

…

This was already enjoyable. Not only had Gabriel brought Cas back to 1967 when the Impala was brand new but he had put the seraph in bell bottoms, loose white shirt and a brown vest with beaded fringe and patches. Oh and a head band, tie dye.

Gabriel himself was wearing more tie dye and oversized sunglasses.

Castiel was looking at his reflection in a shop window “I look ridiculous.”

Gabriel clapped a hand on his shoulder “Come on Cassie, you make a cute hippie and I want you to remain dressed like this when you give Dean his present.”

Castiel crossed his arms “You actually mean to steal the Impala’s original hub caps?”

“It’s not really stealing per se. They’ll be going back to where they belong. Besides I did some research and the Impala’s hub caps were lifted a month after it was purchased by its first owner. So we’re not changing anything.”

“Because obviously we’re the ones who take them” the younger angel muttered.

Gabriel grinned, “That’s the spirit, lil’ buddy.”

“I am taller than you.”

“I’ll have you know that my height was all the rage when I first got here. Let’s go.”

…

For the past couple weeks, not only had Cas been bringing him his favorite treats but the dreams had persisted as well. Dean was out leaning against Baby, trying to sort through his thoughts while Sam was on the phone, making a plan with Bobby to get the Colt. Dean was supposed to be calling Cas but he needed to think first.

Okay, maybe he’d had bisexual thoughts before but he’d never liked a dude enough to go up to bat. But Cas…well he might just have to consider that for Cas. Cas was, he had to admit, very good looking with that constantly mussed up brownish black hair, that swarthy skin, those incredibly blue eyes and those lips, God he couldn’t stop thinking about those lips. Damn.

He couldn’t deny that he’d been attracted to the angel but he’d never considered doing anything about it because of the whole vessel thing. It just wouldn’t be fair to the dude he was wearing. And Dean was still focusing on chicks. Then there was the fact that Cas was a friggin angel. Could they even have relationships with humans? Hell, outside of their vessels did they even have genders? All signs pointed to yes, considering their gender specific names and the fact that Cas has specified having a mom and dad. That usually meant there were males and females.

It would be nice to have someone who already knew everything about him, someone he didn’t have to hide from. And someone who enjoyed killing monsters as much as he did. Someone who was willing to give up everything just for him.

_I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you…_

Holy fuck.

Cas more than liked him didn’t he? Was Cas, was Cas in love with him? Son of a bitch.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean jumped “Cas, what the hell man? How many…” he cut off as he noticed what the angel was wearing “why are you dressed like a hippie?”

“Oh” Cas looked down at himself “Gabriel took me to 1967.”

Dean fought to keep his gaze on Cas’ face “Uh, why?”

“Part his own amusement and part to help me acquire these for you” he stepped aside revealing a stack of four shiny hub caps.

Dean knelt down to examine them “These look original.”

“They are Baby’s original hub caps. They uh were “misplaced” a month after she was first purchased. Gabriel explained that it wasn’t precisely stealing…”

Dean’s cheeks were hurting from fighting a smile, he gave up “Dude, just stop” he laughed “it’s cool. Hang out while I put these on and I’ll tell you about the lead we got on the Colt.”

“You got a lead on the Colt?”

“Yeah. I was just gonna call you. How’d you find me anyway?”

“I didn’t. I found Baby” Cas was really scoring points because nobody else called Baby by her name.

Dean kept his smile and allowed his eyes to rove over Cas and he had the sudden desire for him to turn around “Hey, can you do me a favor?”

“Certainly.”

“Could you get my tool box out of the trunk for me please?”

“Of course” Cas moved to the trunk, opened it, bent down and began to rummage through it.

Dean moved behind him and pretended to tie his shoe while blatantly staring at the bobbing ass before him. You could bounce a coin off that ass, it looked so firm. He found himself licking his lips and his own pants felt tighter.

“Dean” Cas straightened up “where is your tool box?”

“Oh right” Dean stood “forgot, it’s in the backseat. Sorry.”

Cas turned “That’s all right.”

Dean swallowed “Hey Cas, I gotta ask whatever happened to Jimmy? He still in there?”

Cas shook his head “Jimmy’s soul moved on when Raphael killed me. I don’t know why God brought me back in his body…”

“Probably a good thing, now you don’t need to find anyone else.”

“Yes. Tell me about the Colt.”

“Uh, right well apparently Bela gave it to this demon named Crowley.”

…


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title kinda gives it away. But other than that...we meet a new friend who is going to be very beneficial. Balthazar stops by for a quick chat (and insults Dean). Dean overhears and decides to prove him wrong.

“Hermes knows every Crossroads Demon there is” Gabriel explained “and how to find them.” The Archangel had taken Castiel to Olympus to see the Greek Messenger God.

“How is that?” they were standing outside Hermes’ mansion on his porch.

“Crossroads have always been sacred to him. He doesn’t even allow those demons in Greece, you know ‘cause he’s also a guide of souls and he doesn’t want them sold on his turf. But he keeps an eye on them.”

“What makes you think he’ll help?”

Gabriel knocked on the door “You know I’m his father.”

“Yes, but what makes you think he’ll help?”

Gabriel glared up at him “I will strap your wings, boy.”

The door opened, Hermes stood there dressed in only a towel around his waist. “Since when do you knock?” he said to Gabriel.

“Since when do you bother putting on a towel to answer the door?” Gabriel retorted.

“Touché” Hermes grinned and then set his gaze on Castiel “Why are you dressed like Columbo?”

Gabriel snorted and Castiel asked “Who?”

Hermes smirked “Nice vessel Castiel, goes great with your wings.”

“Thank you. Your towel is nice.”

Gabriel’s wings shook “I dare you to say that to Dean.”

Hermes stepped aside “Well come in and fill me in so I’m not confused as to why you’re here.”

“And put some clothes on” Gabriel told him.

…

Hermes, now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a cartoon bird on it, poured three glasses of wine. “Crowley is king of the Crossroads demons with delusions of grandeur and he’s a smarmy dick. But that’s demons for you. From what I hear he’s never been a Lucifer loyalist.”

“That may work in our favor,” Castiel accepted the offered wine. “Do you know where I can find him?”

“His house is warded up the wazoo against angels. Being half-angel even I can’t get in otherwise I’d nick the gun for you. But…” he held up a finger “word on the street is that a big time banker has been talking with a red eyed bitch but the king wants to seal the deal himself.”

Castiel blinked “This was written on a street? Which street?”

Gabriel groaned and smacked his forehead.

Hermes bit his lip “Oh Cas, you’re just adorable. You really are.”

“Thank you but I don’t think I qualify for adoration.”

“Okay” Hermes wrote something on a square yellow paper “This is the crossroads the banker will be on and this” He made a book appear “is a slang dictionary. My compliments. Have fun stopping the Apocalypse, I really like the world as is. Well, it could use an improvement or two.”

…

Castiel was watching the exchange from a distance away and was speaking to Dean on his cell phone “Got him” he said “The demon Crowley is making a deal; even as we speak, it's—going—down.”

“Going down?” Dean repeated “Right. Okay, Huggy Bear, just don’t lose him.”

Deciding to look up ‘Huggy Bear’ later Castiel just said “I won’t lose him.”

…

He followed Crowley to his residence which was indeed covered in angelic warding sigils. “I followed him” he said to Dean on the phone “It's not far, but—it's layered in Enochian warding magic. I can’t get in.”

“That’s okay. You did great. We’ll take it from here.”

He gave Dean the address and agreed to meet up at Bobby’s later.

…

 

Castiel offered to watch over the house while the others slept, considering he didn’t require sleep. He leaned against one of the wrecks in the yard—Dean had told him he should relax more. Well Gabriel had told him too but it just meant more coming from Dean.

“Hello Castiel.” Balthazar landed in front of him.

“Unless you’re here to help, brother, I suggest you leave” Castiel told him.

Balthazar held up his hands “I’m not here to hurt you or your pet apes, Cassie. But going after Lucifer with a gun that may or may not work on him? I’ll sit this one out but I’m rooting for you. Go team third option.”

Castiel sighed “If that’s all, Balthazar…”

“It’s not” Balthazar stepped closer. “I wanted to talk.”

“About what?”

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

Castiel blinked “What do you mean?”

“This whole thing with Dean.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes “You can’t play dumb with me, Cassie. All of Heaven knows how you feel about that punk.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and stepped away from the wreck “Dean is not a punk. He is a wonderful man.”

“He doesn’t think so.”

“What do you want Balthazar?”

“I just want to know why you’re bothering with someone who even if he does feel the same is far too cowardly to act on it.”

“Dean Winchester is no coward.”

Balthazar groaned “Oh come on, Castiel, yes he is. And he is terribly co-dependent and he will never choose anyone over his brother.”

“That’s as it should be.”

“Would you choose me over him?”

“I would choose just about anyone over you at the moment.” Castiel took a deep breath “I don’t want to have this conversation, Balthazar. I already had one similar with Brother Gabriel.”

Balthazar’s eyes widened “You’ve seen Gabriel? Where is he?”

“I promised I wouldn’t tell. I’m sorry. Please go.”

Balthazar disappeared without another word.

Stupid meddling brothers.

“Cas” Dean walked up to him.

“Dean. How much did you hear?” Castiel faced him.

Dean sighed “Oh all of it. Your brother’s a dick.”

Castiel nodded “Yes, yes he is. I agree. I’m sorry, Dean…”

Dean grabbed his shoulders “Cas, all those things you’ve been doing for me…” his voice was thick “is that because you want more than what we’ve got?”

“Yes Dean.”

“Are you allowed to? With a human I mean?”

“I don’t know but I don’t care.”

Dean grinned “All I needed to hear, Cas.” He pressed his lips against Castiel’s. The kiss was chaste and quick but filled with so much emotion. “Wow” Dean breathed when he pulled back.

The kiss had awoken something in Castiel, something long suppressed “You want wow?” he asked huskily.

Dean blinked “What?”

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s neck, caressing it softly “Dean, just because I’ve never had sex doesn’t mean I’ve never kissed anyone. I was known for it actually.”

Dean’s eyes were hooded “Dude, are you bragging?”

“Am I?” Castiel shoved him up against the wreck and attacked his mouth with fervor.

…

Dean had gone outside to talk to Cas about whatever this was between them, or maybe more like show, Dean really didn’t like talking about such things. But he figured that kissing the angel and if the angel kissed back he’d know for sure where they stood. Body language after all said a lot more than words ever could.

He heard the tell-tale flapping of an angel landing and he peaked from around a corner. A blond angel who honest to God looked French but sounded British was there talking to Cas. It wasn’t long before Dean decided he didn’t like Balthazar but Balthazar didn’t like him either so they were even. Nobody calls Dean Winchester a co-dependent coward and gets away with it.

And if it weren’t for Cas defending him he would have made himself known and told that douchebag angel what for…with his fists. As soon as Balthazar left Dean rounded the corner.

He was initially shocked when Cas kissed him back with such ferocity but got over it quickly when he realized it was the hottest thing ever and he freaking loved it. He opened his mouth with a moan and let in Cas’ prodding tongue and damned if the hotness factor didn’t raise a few notches. Dean had his hands tangled in Cas’ black hair and pressed himself closer to the angel their hard-ons rubbing against each other through the fabric of their pants.

Cas—shit was that a growl?—put his hands on Dean’s hips and kept him flush against him so tightly Dean was sure he was going to come in his pants like a teenager if they didn’t slow down. Or he was going to pass out because he was running out of air. He reluctantly pulled back and worked to catch his breath “Need to breathe, babe” he hadn’t meant to call Cas that but found he was okay with it.

Cas’ eyes were blown wide and lips swollen “Apologies.”

Dean poked his chest “Don’t you ever apologize for kissing me like that.”

“You enjoyed that then?”

“Oh fuck yeah.”

“Am I interrupting?”

Dean and Cas both turned to see a young looking man smirking at them. He was wearing an Angels’ hoodie and a Padres cap and were those Air Jordon’s? Seriously?

“Hermes” Cas said “what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help.”

“Wait, Hermes, like the Greek god?” Dean asked.

Hermes bowed “At your service.”

“Hermes is the one who told me where to find Crowley” Cas explained “he keeps track of Crossroads Demons.”

“Pesky unclean things” Hermes said, “I won’t have soul trading on my roads.”

Dean regarded him intently “Why do you want to help us?”

“Well” he drug the word out “As god of thieves I feel just awful that I couldn’t steal the colt for you boys—Crowley’s place was warded against me as well. And quite frankly I don’t want either of those arch-douches to win, I like the world as is. Well, it could use an improvement or two, more contraceptives in third world countries and less misleading myths and less bloodthirsty demi-gods no one’s ever heard of. Proper gods don’t eat people, the Greeks for example highly frown upon the consumption of human flesh. Ever hear the story of Tantalus?”

Hermes was pacing all while he ranted and Dean looked at Cas “He always like this?”

Cas nodded “Gabriel calls him “soap-boxy”, I’m not sure what that means, though.”

“Yeah, it pretty much means that. Hey, Hermes” he got the god’s attention “You really wanna help?”

“Yep.”

A thought occurred to Dean “How many hunters would you say you’re worth?”

“Um, ten maybe.”

Dean said to Cas “How long do you think Ellen and Jo will stay mad at me when I tell them they’re not coming?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously Hermes isn't an original character but the way I view him is. Let me tell you why I decided to make him Gabriel's son: well, there's the whole messenger thing and Hermes is also a trickster. And while he tends to be more obedient than his father he does enjoy free will and has no desire to see either of his uncles take over all Creation. And hey, looks like we're keeping Ellen and Jo alive--there's a reason for that as we'll see later in the series.


	5. Meeting with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes helps the boys in their quest to kill Lucifer and learns from a reaper what the plan is. Meanwhile Castiel is trapped by Lucifer.

Needless to say the women were upset the next morning when Dean told them what was up but Hermes managed to charm the hell out of them, explaining that the less people Dean and Sam had to worry about the better. And as a gesture of good faith, he healed Bobby but told him to stay home too. He grumbled but was so damn grateful to have the use of his legs back he didn’t complain much.

“Why do you insist on driving?” Hermes complained.

“Because being zapped makes me constipated” Dean shot back.

“Hermes” Cas said “Dean is in charge. If you want to help, you must do as he says.”

Dean beamed at Cas’ loyalty and Hermes grumbled “Oh all right, at least it’s a nice car.”

…

Castiel sat in the back of the Impala with Hermes who was staring at the back of Sam’s head as if contemplating messing with his hair. A wicked smile appeared on his face and he reached his hand up. Castiel grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

Hermes pouted but complied.

Sam turned in his seat slightly “Everything okay back there?”

Hermes offered him a smile “Sure. How long is this going to take?”

“About seven hours.”

Hermes leaned back with a huff “Oh is that all?”

“Hermes, can I ask about your clothes?”

“What about them?”

“Angels and Padres?”

“What?” Hermes shrugged “They’re my favorite baseball teams. That and should I run into Lucifer I thought it’d be fun to mock him.”

“I do not think that is wise” Castiel said “He might kill you.”

Hermes waved a hand “Puh-lease, I’m his favorite nephew.”

Dean swerved slightly “You’re his what?!”

Hermes put his arms behind his neck “Oh I haven’t told you? The reason I couldn’t get past Crowley’s wards is because I’m half-angel.”

“You are?” Sam asked.

“Oh yeah, total myth that Zeus is my father.”

Sam peered closely at Hermes “You have Gabriel’s eyes. How long has he had that vessel?”

“Oh Dad isn’t possessing anyone, he made that body himself, with a little help from yours truly of course. But even in his true form his eyes are gold.”

“You mean angels can make their own bodies?” Dean demanded, clearly upset.

It was Castiel who answered “Only archangels and only with help from gods. From what I understand it is a difficult process.”

Hermes sighed “And neither Michael nor Lucifer are overly fond of gods, also they’re too stubborn to ask for help.”

…

When they got to Carthage Hermes asked “So what’s the plan?”

“We should split up” Sam said.

“No” Dean shook his head.

“It makes sense, Dean” Sam countered “there are four of us.”

“I don’t like it, Sammy. This whole friggin’ town is abandoned.”

“No it’s not” Castiel said, peering out the window.

“What do you mean?” the Winchesters asked.

“Reapers” Hermes said “they’re everywhere.”

Dean parked the car “Are you serious?”

“Yes” Castiel nodded.

“This is not good” Hermes added “Reapers only gather like this is in times of great disaster. You should have seen how many were on the Titanic. Oh! And don’t get me started on Pompeii.”

Castiel saw movement in one of the buildings.

“What is it Cas?” Dean asked.

“Signs of life in there” Castiel pointed “I’ll go find out.”

Hermes rolled his eyes “Wouldn’t it be easier to just get the attention of one of them? Okay, have it your way.” He called as Castiel made his way towards the building.

…

Dean sighed “He does that.”

“Yeah, I know” Hermes waved his hand in what looked like mid-air “yoo-hoo, earth to Reaper. Come on, you know who I am and you know you answer to me unless the boss man…” his eyes widened “oh shit.”

“What is it?”

…

There was only one person who could be there in the shadows. “Lucifer” Castiel said peering into the darkness over the flames.  
  
“So I take it you're here with the Winchesters.”  
  
“I came alone,” Castiel lied.  
  
“Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? You always were a bad liar, Castiel. It’s nice to see you again. I'm told you came here in an automobile.”  
  
Castiel was increasingly uncomfortable. Surely the others would be looking for him soon? “Yes.”  
  
Lucifer cocked his head “What was that like?”  
  
Castiel looked around “Um. Slow. Confining.”  
  
“What a peculiar thing you are.” Lucifer stepped closer and Castiel got a good look at his face. There were lesions marring the flesh.  
  
“What's wrong with your vessel?”

“Yes. Um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so—“  
  
“You…” Castiel stepped forward but was stopped by the fire, “You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you.

“Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels.”  
  
“You really have to ask?”  
  
“I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?”

“I'll die first.”  
  
Lucifer looked almost sad “I suppose you will.”

…

To say Dean was not happy was a bit of an understatement. They find out that Lucifer is summoning Death and now Cas had been in that building for over twenty minutes.

“You think Lucifer got him?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know what else to think” if he lost Cas now, before they even had a chance to…

Hermes reappeared next to them “I didn’t get close enough to see anything but I definitely smelled Holy Fire. I’m thinking Castiel won’t be much help to us right now. I’ll get him out when you guys are killing Lucifer.”

“And what if he gets killed before then?” Dean growled.

“I don’t think he will. Lucifer only kills when he feels he has to not because he wants to. As long as Cas is in that circle he’ll be fine.”

“There you are” came a voice.

Meg stood there grinning at them.

Hermes groaned “I hate demons.”

“Shouldn’t have come here boys” the demon bitch said.

“Could say the same for you” Dean said.

“I didn’t come here alone Dino.”

“She’s got Hell Hounds” Hermes said “whole pack of ‘em” he made a golden staff appear. “Excuse me, Miss Demon but those mutts are absolutely useless against me” he tapped his staff on the ground three times.

…

Lucifer stepped close to the fire again “I remember you as a young angel, Castiel. You were always so well-behaved, except of course for the patchouli.”

“I was the equivalent of a young teenager—I was stupid.”

“It didn’t really surprise me when you chose to follow Michael in the war” the devil continued as if he hadn’t heard “But what did surprise me and quite frankly, broke my heart was the rift it caused between you and your friends. The four of you were so close, like me and my brothers were once upon a time.”

“We were nothing like you” Castiel snarled.

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow “Really? My own son was part of your little gang and he takes after me so much don’t you think?”

“He didn’t take your side.”

“He didn’t take Michael’s either. Seems you’re on the same side now though—that pesky third option.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“Everything, Castiel, everything.”

A female demon walked into the room and bowed to Lucifer “They got away, Father” she said “They brought Hermes with them.”

Lucifer smiled and caressed her cheek “Don’t trouble yourself, child. I thought I sensed my nephew nearby. Excellent choice in an ally, Castiel. The hellhounds won’t attack an underworld deity.”

“What should I do about them?” the demon asked.

“Leave them. They’ll come to me soon enough. Hermes after all will have to be present when Death arrives. Well, Castiel, we have time. Time to change your mind.”

…

Hermes, Sam and Dean found a hide-out in an empty house near the field the ritual was supposed to take place. When questioned about this choice Hermes replied with a shrug “Last place they’ll look.”

Dean grumbled and sank into a chair. Hermes saw his distress and fear, fear for his brother, fear for Cas, both his feelings for him and the angel’s welfare. Hermes was about to say something when he felt a tingling in his head “Crap.”

“What?” the brothers asked.

“I’m being summoned. I’ll be back” Hermes flew off to the building Castiel was being held.

“Hello nephew.”

Hermes nodded “Uncle Lou. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I think you know.”

“Hmm, where’s Castiel?”

“He’s unharmed, just a little indisposed.”

Hermes sighed “I’m helping the Winchesters because I like the world as it is—more or less.”

“Do you actually like these apes?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“But they’re so flawed.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but so are angels. Nobody’s perfect, Uncle, not even God.”

“Watch your mouth about your grandfather.”

“It’s the truth. Now, if you’ll excuse me you can’t hold me.” He sped off and found Castiel. It sure paid to have super speed. He put out the fire and took Cas back to the Winchesters.

…

“Thank you, Hermes” Castiel said when they landed.

“No problem, might have pissed off Lucifer but I’m good at pissing people off—it’s hereditary.”

“You okay, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Yes, are you?”

“We’re fine” Sam said “What happened in there?”

“I was in a ring of Holy Fire.”

“You wanna elaborate?” said Dean.

“No” Castiel looked out the window “Where are we?”

Dean stepped next to him “Close to the spot Lucifer’s gonna raise Death.”

Castiel looked at him “That’s what he means to do?”

“’Fraid so” Hermes said “Did he say anything to you?”

Castiel ignored him.

Dean touched his shoulder “Cas.”

“It doesn’t matter what he said.”

Hermes was reclining in midair “He told me humans are flawed. I shot back with so are angels.”

Dean snorted “Damn right. You know Hermes, you’re okay.”

“Thanks. I always thought so.”

“You know, even though your dad’s a dick.”

“Dude, have you met Raphael? My dad’s got nothing on how dickish he is.”

“It’s true” Castiel agreed “Dean, you have met Raphael.”

Dean was silent for a moment then relented “Yeah, okay.”

…

Finally it was time to try and kill Lucifer.

“Okay” Hermes said “if the gun doesn’t work I wouldn’t worry too much.”

“What?” Dean and Sam said.

“Death’s not a bad guy. He’s actually pretty cool once you get to know him. And he likes me. Also his horse is named Binky.”

Sam blinked “What? No it’s not. That’s Discworld’s Death.”

“Oh. Still, our Death isn’t bad. Actually I think his horse’s name might translate into Stinky.”

…

“Well that failed miserably” Dean muttered as they sped out of town.

“So the Colt didn’t work on Lucifer” Sam said “we’ll find something else. Any ideas, Cas?”

“Not currently” he answered.

Hermes appeared in the backseat next to him “Hey guys.”

“Where were you?” Dean asked.

“Sorry. I had to pay my respects to Death. He’s kind of my boss—well one of them. I have several. Oh Dean,” Hermes held up the Colt “you dropped this, thought you might like it back. You know for regular monsters.”

“Thanks Hermes” Sam said, taking it from him while Dean just grunted.

“Well, I have other obligations I’m afraid. Call me if you need me” and Hermes vanished.

…

Dean didn’t want to do this but it had to be done. He and Cas just couldn’t…not right now, maybe not ever. Dean would just end up fucking it up like usual. Cas was too good for him anyway.

That kiss, God, it had been the best he’d ever had and damn he wanted Cas so fucking bad he couldn’t deny it. But Dean always ruined every good thing in his life. He had to end this before it started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellen and Jo are alive and Hermes healed Bobby's legs. What does that mean for Crowley's involvement later on? We'll just have to wait and see. And the Colt isn't lost. Yay for Hermes and his foresight!


	6. Of Netflix and Ex-Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is depressed and makes use of Gabriel's Netflix. Then the gang finds out what Anna's been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains dialogue taken from the episode "The Song Remains the Same" and spoilers for the Nicholas Cage and Meg Ryan movie "City of Angels".

Gabriel found Castiel sitting on his couch with tears on his cheeks, “Cas, are you crying?”

“Is that what’s wrong with me?” he sniffed.

Gabriel sat down and put an arm around him “What happened? This can’t be about Carthage.”

Cas shook his head “I didn’t want Balthazar to be right.”

“About what?”

“Dean. We kissed but he told me we couldn’t go further. We just have to stay as we were before. I don’t understand, Gabriel. I know he feels the same about me, I can see it in his soul.”

The truth was Hermes had seen it too and told Gabriel of Dean’s insecurities “He’s just scared, Cas.”

“Of what?”

“Love? Commitment? I don’t know. Maybe he’s afraid of losing you. Again.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Think about it, Cas. You rebuilt Dean. You know him inside and out, better than anyone. Better than Sam. His soul and his heart may be saying he loves you but what does his mind say?”

Cas sighed heavily, wearily “That it won’t work out, that nothing good ever does for him. That he’s not good enough for me.”

“That’s a hard habit to break. Just give him some time, munchkin. He’ll come around.”

“You really think so?”

“Oh yeah. And if he doesn’t come to his senses, you’ll just have to prove to him that he’s worthy of you—even though he’s not.”

“Gabriel.”

“What matters is that you think so” Gabriel took a breath “look, I won’t deny he’s a good man…”

“He’s a better man than I am an angel. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve him.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “And this is why you’re so good for each other—you’re so goddam self-deprecating.”

…

Castiel was so despondent he didn’t even leave to look for God.

Gabriel sighed “If you’re gonna stay on my couch at least make use of the TV. I have Netflix, watch a movie or something.”

“What should I watch?”

Gabriel handed him the remote “Your choice but I don’t see why you’re still depressed. We’ve talked, Dean will come around.”

“Why hasn’t he called me?”

“Okay, you seriously just sounded like a fifteen year old girl. You’re the angelic equivalent of Dean’s age. Watch a movie and get back to work. I’ll check on you later.”

…

“Oh Dad, Cas seriously?” Gabriel exclaimed when he returned “City of Angels is the last movie you need to see.”

On screen Nick Cage’s character was sitting alone in the cabin, clearly the movie was almost over. Castiel was crying “It’s not fair, Gabriel. Seth gave up everything for Maggie only for them to take her away. Why?”

Gabriel pulled out a handkerchief and held it under Cas’ nose “Blow your nose, munchkin.”

…

Finally Dean called him. But Castiel wasn’t happy with what he heard.

Castiel sighed “I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t important.”

“Not important?” Dean’s arms were crossed “She’s our friend.”

Castiel scoffed “Some friend she is.”

“Funny, that’s what she said about you.”

The image of Anna kissing Dean in that barn came back to him but he forced it away, jealousy wouldn’t do right now “Look, last year was different. I had to turn her in. They threatened you if I didn’t comply.”

“So you chose us over her?” Sam asked.

Well actually Castiel chose Dean over her but… “Yes” he sighed again and sat down “Anna was once my friend, we were in the same Flight. Let me see what she wants.”

“Not without us” Dean said.

Castiel returned to his feet “No. If she’s out of prison then she was let out. No one escapes from there. Please Dean, Anna and I have a history…”

“What kind of history?”

Castiel bristled “It is not of import. I will return with information” he flew to the spot Anna told Dean to meet her.

…

He waited till she was present to reveal himself “Hello Anna.”

“Well if I didn’t know any better,” she turned around “I’d say the Winchesters didn’t trust me.”

“They do. I don’t” Castiel circled her “I wouldn’t let them come.”

“And why is that?”

“If you're out of prison, it's because they let you out. And they sent you here to do their dirty work.”

“And what makes you so sure?”

Castiel tilted his head “Because I've experienced...heaven's persuasion.”

Anna narrowed her eyes “You mean when you gave me to them.”

Castiel regretted that deeply “That was a mistake. Anna, whatever they sent you here to do…”

“They didn't send me. I escaped.”

“No one escapes.”

“All these centuries, and you're underestimating me now?”

Castiel felt his brows crinkle “If you're not one of them, then what do you want?”

“I want to help.”

“You want to help?”

“Yes.”

Castiel noticed the knife she was carrying “Then what are doing with that knife?”

She drew it “I'm not allowed to defend myself?”

“Against whom? That blade doesn't work against angels. It's not like this one.” He made his blade appear in his hand. “Maybe you're not working for Heaven. But there's something you're not telling me.”

“Sam Winchester has to die. I'm sorry but we have no choice. He's Lucifer's vessel.”

“He's not the only one.”

“What, that guy Nick? He's burning away as we speak. No. Sam is the only vessel that matters. You know what that means? If Lucifer can't take Sam, his whole plan short-circuits. No fight with Michael, no Croatoan virus. The Horsemen go back to their day jobs.”

Castiel didn’t like this and he knew that Dean would like it even less “Even if you could...kill Sam, Satan would just bring him back to life.”

“Not after I scatter his cells across the universe.”

Castiel turned away, he couldn’t look at her right now.

“They'll never find him. Not all of him.”

“We'll find another way” Castiel said.

“How's that going? How's the Colt working out? Or the search for God? Is anything working? If you want to stop the devil, this is how.”

“The answer's still no. Because Sam is my friend.”

“You've changed.”

“Maybe too late, but I have.” He turned back to her “Anna, we've been through much together, but you come near Sam Winchester and I'll kill you.”

Anna vanished.

…

Castiel returned to the Winchesters and told them of his conversation with Anna. Needless to say they were rather shocked. Castiel prepared to track her while Sam sat on his bed and Dean paced.

“Really?” Dean said “Anna? I don't believe it.”

“It's true.” Castiel told him.

“So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh? That's awesome.”

Castiel looked up at him “Who's Glenn Close?”

“No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits.”

“So the plan to kill me,” Sam spoke up “would it actually stop Satan?”

Dean looked offended at the notion “No, Sam, come on.”

Sam ignored him “Cas, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?”

Dean looked at Castiel, somewhat imploringly. It was a lie but it was for Dean’s benefit “No. She's, uh, Glenn Close.”

Sam looked down and Dean came over to Castiel “I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam. Why poke the bear?”

Castiel took a breath “Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first.”

“So this history you have with her…I know she was your boss once but I get the feeling it was more than that.”

Castiel didn’t look at him “We were friends, I told you.”

“Come on Cas.”

Castiel glared at him “We courted all right.”

Dean blinked “Courted? As in you dated?”

“Yes, if that’s the term these days.”

Dean swallowed “So I guess it didn’t work out.”

“No it did not. Now let me work.” He poured the oil into the bowl “Zod ah ma ra la ee est la gi ro sa.”

The spell did its job “I've found her.” He announced.

“Where is she?” Dean asked.

“Not where. When. It's nineteen seventy-eight.”

“What?” Sam stood “Why nineteen seventy-eight? I wasn't even born yet.”

“You won't be if she kills your parents.”

“What?”

Castiel walked up to the brothers “Anna can't get to you because of me. So she's going after them.”

“Take us back right now” Dean demanded.

“And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone.”

“They're our parents. Cas, we're going.”

“It's not that easy.” Castiel walked a few feet away.

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“Time travel was difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal.”

“Which got cut off.”

“So, what,” said Dean “you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?”

“I don't understand that reference. But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less…” he shook his head “it'll weaken me.”

Dean came up to him and looked into his eyes “They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, and not just from Anna... I mean if we can set things right, we have to try.”

Castiel gave in of course. Dean could ask him to take the moon and he would do it.

…

Gabriel poured Cas a drink “You were unconscious for the _whole_ thing?”

“I am cut off from much of Heaven’s power, the journey was difficult” the seraph downed the whiskey in one gulp.

Gabriel poured him some more “Cas, if you needed to time travel you could have called me.”

“Dean and Sam aren’t exactly admirers of yours.”

“I think Sam likes me…a little…maybe deep down. Well he will once he forgives for Mystery Spot that is. And Dean told me once he liked my style…of course that was when we first met.”

Cas sighed “Gabriel.”

“Well, you could have asked Hermes for help. The Hardy boys seem to like him all right. Just as well I stay away from Dean.”

“Why?”

“I’d be tempted to throttle him for being a jerk. Can’t imagine what your dad would do to him.”

“My father doesn’t like him.”

“Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping certain bits of episodes will be common because there are bits I felt didn't need to be reiterated because I didn't change them. There will be parts I will change however and there's one or two bits I just summarize. Anyway, hope you like.


	7. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same basics as My Bloody Valentine (which is why so many scenes were skipped) BUT there are a couple of tweaks. The most important bit is at the end. Cas follows Dean outside after putting Sam in the panic room and they talk. Sadly, the result may not be what one was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but the chapters are in varying lengths. There is some dialogue taken from My Blood Valentine. Preview of chapter 8 in the end notes.

A week later…

Dean and Sam found Cas in a back room.

“I have him tethered. Zoda kama mahrana. Manifest yourself,” the angel said, hand outstretched.

“So where is he?” Dean asked and suddenly someone grabbed him from behind “Oof!”

“Here I am!” said a cheery voice in his ear.

“Help!”

“Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is. Hello, you!” the guy who was stark naked dropped Dean and walked over to Cas and picked him up.

“This is Cupid?” Dean asked.

“Yes” Cas nodded.

Cupid released Cas and focused on Sam “And look at you, huh?”

“No” Sam turned away.

But Cupid appeared in front of him and hugged the stuffing out of him too “Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

Dean stepped next to Cas “Is this is a fight? Are we in a fight?”

“This…is their handshake.”

“I don’t like it.”

“No one likes it.”

The naked angel let Sam go and turned back to them “Mmm. What can I do for you?”

Cas went up to him “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Your targets-- the ones you've marked--They're slaughtering each other.”

Cupid looked genuinely surprised “What? They are?” But Dean didn’t buy it.

“Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay? We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!”

“What we don't know is why” Cas said.

“You think that I--Well, uh...I don't know what to say” Cupid turned around and started crying.

“Should...” Sam started “Should somebody maybe... go talk to him?”

“Yeah, that's a good idea. Give 'em hell, Cas.” Dean patted Cas’s back and shoved forward.

Cas timidly approached the other angel and put a hand on his shoulder “Um... look. We didn't mean to, um...hurt your feelings.

Cupid hugged Cas and buried his face in his shoulder.

“Ugh!”

“Love is more than a word to me, you know.” Cupid sobbed “I love, love. I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!”

“Yes, yes. Of course. I, uh...I have no idea what you're saying.”

“I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that that's nothing to do with me. I- I was following my orders. Please brother.” The Cupid stepped back “Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see.”

After a moment Cas said “He's telling the truth.”

“Jiminy Christmas. Thank you.”

“Wait, wait, you said” said Dean “You said you were just following orders?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Whose orders?”

“Whose?” Cupid laughed “Heaven, silly. Heaven.”

“Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?”

“Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester--Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement. Mm.”

Dean wasn’t sure he liked where this was going “Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?”

“Well, not me, but... Yeah. Well, it wasn't easy, either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them--Perfect couple.”

“Perfect?” Dean sputtered.

“Yeah.”

“They're dead!”

“I'm sorry, but... the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be.” Then the bastard started singing “A match made in heaven- heaven!”

Dean punched him “Son of a bitch!” seriously what ever happened to Free Will?

Cupid disappeared.

“Where is he? Where'd he go?!”

“I believe you upset him.” Cas said.

“Upset him?!”

“Dean.” Sam sounded eerily like Dad “Enough!”

“What?”

“You just punched a Cupid!”

“I punched a dick!”

“Um...Are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?” figures Sam would have noticed something wrong.

“Or not” Dean snapped.

“Uh, Dean?” Cas asked.

“What?”

“Is your hand okay?”

Dean flexed his hand, it wasn’t broken but really when will he learn that it’s freakin’ pointless to punch an angel? “Yeah, it’s fine.”

 

…

Cas appeared back in the Impala with another bag of burgers.

Dean stared at him “Are you serious?”

“These make me...very happy.”

“How many is that?”

“I lost count. It's in the low hundreds. What I don't understand is...where is your hunger, Dean?”

“Huh?”

“Well, slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine, but so far, you seem unaffected.”

Dean sighed, the truth was that was he affected, he wanted Cas so freaking badly he was pretty sure he was going to get blue balls “Who says I’m not affected? Maybe I’m just fightin’ it ‘cause we got a job to do.”

“What are you hungry for then?”

Dean put on his bedroom eyes and looked at the angel—he was losing his resolve “What do you think?”

Cas breathed “Dean?” and he dropped the burger bag “I hope you don’t think burgers are all I’m craving. What I really want is you.”

“Shit” and Dean was on him like crust on pie.

But it was the angel who came to his senses first “Dean we can’t” he pushed him back “not now. We have to stop Famine.”

Dean took a breath “Right. So let’s go over the plan.”

…

Castiel followed Dean out into the junkyard “Dean.”

“Cas, I just need to be alone right now.”

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face him “Do you? I think that’s the last thing you need right now.”

“Cas, please” Dean’s lip quivered and his eyes were over bright.

“Please what, Dean?”

“I don’t know, I just…”

Castiel pulled him into his arms and kissed his neck.

Dean moaned “Cas, don’t…”

“Why not?”

“You know why.”

“No Dean” Castiel looked into his eyes “I don’t. I know what you’re telling yourself but I don’t understand why.”

“Because we just can’t.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“It’s all I can give you.”

“No, it’s all you _willing_ to give me. I thought you didn’t want to prove Balthazar right.” And Castiel flew back to Gabriel’s.

…

“Well,” Gabriel said, pouring Cas some more vanilla rum, he’d developed quite the taste for it “at least you stopped Famine.”

The young seraph chugged the rum “I suppose.”

Gabriel sighed and sat next to him “I could beat him up if you want.”

“Who?”

“Dean. I really don’t mind.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes “Well I do. I don’t want to see him hurt…especially on my account.”

“You have to agree though that he is a coward.”

“He thinks he’s being sensible.”

“Cowards usually do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas straddled Dean’s lap “I will never be too tired for you.”  
> Dean bucked his hips up while Cas rolled his down. Their erections rubbed against each other through their pants causing them both to groan. In every dream he’d had Cas had always been on top for some reason and Dean realized that’s what he wanted now.  
> ...  
> Not much of a preview I know, BUT it tells you what's going to happen. That's right, gang, a love scene! It also tells you that Dean might just get over his cowardice... Stay tuned.


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dealing with the problems in Blue Earth, Dean comes to a decision but there's something he needs to do first. He tells Cas how he feels and one thing leads to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to rate this whole story E because the sex is just in this one chapter (there will be more in the sequel but still not enough to warrant an E rating I don't think). Anyway, I hope you like it even though, you may not be overly happy with Dean by the end.

Two weeks later found Castiel in a liquor store that was going out of business so he figured he’d help move things along. He had plenty of reason to drink in his opinion. First he had found Dean and Sam murdered and there was nothing he could do about it except try and contact them in Heaven and use it as an opportunity to hear from Joshua. Then there was what the heavenly gardener had to say. God didn’t want to be involved in the Apocalypse. And Gabriel…when Castiel told him all the archangel had said was “Can you blame him? We dug this hole, we can dig ourselves out.” Gabriel also refused to find God himself even though it was pointed out that _he_ not Joshua was supposed to be God’s messenger.

So Castiel drank and drank trying to numb the pain of it all. The God thing was just the tip of the iceberg because really the main reason he was drinking so much was Dean’s continuing reluctance to pursue the wonderful romance the two of them could have.

Finally he thought to check the messages on his phone and found one from Sam, which made sense because Dean just didn’t call him anymore. The bastard. Maybe Gabriel and Balthazar were right.

…

Sam was worried about his brother…for so many reasons. Dean had been more surly than usual ever since the Colt failed to kill Lucifer. But honestly, Sam didn’t think that was the main reason.

In fact he was certain it had something to do with Castiel. Sam hadn’t missed the looks the two shared, loving, longing and sometimes resisting the urge to jump each other’s bones. And that was before he saw one of Dean’s memories in Heaven. Dean told him to never mention it. But if those two were so much in love with each other then why weren’t they together? Hell, the more Sam thought about it the more he thought Dean and Cas would make a great, if incredibly unconventional couple.

Cas appeared in the room “I got your message. It was long, your message. And I find the sound of your voice grating.” He sounded tired and possibly inebriated considering Sam could smell the liquor from eight feet away. Also he had never insulted Sam before, at least not to his face.  
  
“What’s wrong with you? Are you…drunk?”

“No!” He stumbled forward and leaned on the partition “Yes.”   
  
“What the hell happened to you?”   
  
“I found a liquor store.”   
  
“And?” Sam prompted.   
  
“And I drank it. Why’d you call me?” He stumbled forward again and Sam caught him and steadied him.   
  
“Whoa. There you go. Easy. Are you okay?”   
  
Cas indicated Sam should come closer then he leaned up and not-whispered in his ear “Don’t ask stupid questions. Tell me what you need.”   
  
“T-there have been these—these demon attacks. Massive, right on the edge of town. And we can’t figure out why they’re…”   
  
Cas sank onto the couch “Any sign of angels?”   
  
“Sort of. They’ve been speaking to this prophet.” Though Sam wasn’t sure how helpful the angel could be if he was drunk.  
  
“Who?”

“This girl, Leah Gideon.”   
  
Cas shook his head “She’s not a prophet.”   
  
“I’m pretty sure she is. Visions, headaches—the whole package.”   
  
“The names of _all_ the prophets, they’re seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them.”   
  
“Then what is she?” Sam sat down next to him.

“I’m not sure, let me think.” He was silent for several moments before saying “Where’s your idiot brother?”

Sam felt his eyebrows shoot up “Whoa. He’s not here. What’s going on between you and Dean?”

“I’m quite certain he doesn’t want you to know.”

Sam sighed “He doesn’t want me to know anything; that’s nothing new. Cas, when we were in Heaven, one of Dean’s memories had you in it.”

Cas looked at him “What?”

“Come on Cas, we’re friends aren’t we? Whatever you say stays between us” unless of course Sam saw valid reason to bring it up with Dean.

…

Dean finally got back to the motel at dawn—this damn town was out of its collective gourd. Sam and Cas were sitting on the couch, it’s about time that angel got here.

“We went out looking for—You alright?” Sam asked.   
  
“Yeah. It’s—it’s not my blood. Paul’s dead.”   
  
“What?!”   
  
“Jane shot him.”   
  
“It’s starting.” Cas said.   
  
“What’s starting? Where the hell have you been?”   
  
Cas leaned forward somewhat wobbly “On a bender!”   
  
Dean blinked “Did he—did you say “on a bender?”   
  
“Yeah.” Sam said “He’s still pretty smashed.”   
  
“It is not of import.” Cas waved a hand “We need to talk about what’s happening here.”   
  
“Well I’m all ears.” Dean moved to the sink to wash his hands.   
  
“Well, for starters…” said Sam “Leah is not a real prophet.”   
  
“Well, what is she, exactly?” Dean grabbed a towel and turned around to face them.   
  
Cas answered “The whore.”   
  
“Wow. Cas, tell us what you really think.”

“She rises when Lucifer walks the earth. “And she shall come, bearing false prophecy.” This creature has the power to take a human’s form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her “the Whore of Babylon.”   
  
“Well, that’s catchy.”   
  
“The real Leah was probably killed months ago” Sam explained.   
  
“What about the demons attacking the town?” Dean asked.   
  
“They’re under her control” said Cas.   
  
“And the Enochian exorcism?”   
  
“Fake. It actually means, “you, um, breed with the mouth of a goat.” It’s funnier in Enochian.”   
  
“So the demons smoking out—that’s just a con? Why? What’s the endgame?”   
  
“What you just saw—innocent blood spilled in God’s name.”   
  
….

Castiel though still feeling the effects of alcohol went to get the stake that would kill the Whore. He returned to the motel room and set it down on the coffee table “The whore can be killed with that. It’s a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon.”   
  
“Great,” Dean said “let’s ventilate her.”   
  
“It’s not that easy” Castiel went to the sink and filled up a glass of water.   
  
“‘Course not.”   
  
“The whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven.”   
  
“Servant, like…”   
  
“Not you. Or me. Sam, of course, is an abomination. We’ll have to find someone else.”

…

Once they managed to convince the pastor to help Castiel went outside to get some air, he believed he now had a hangover and it wasn’t pleasant. He sat down and held his head.  
  
Dean had followed him out, rummaged around in the Impala’s trunk and then moved to the driver’s side and pulled something out.   
  
“Heads up” he tossed a bottle of aspirin to him.   
  
Castiel looked up at him “How many should I take?”

“You? You should probably just down the whole bottle.”   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“Yeah, don’t mention it. So why were you drinking so much?”

“I felt like it.”

“That’s not an answer.”

Castiel glared at him “It’s the only one I can give you.”

Dean cringed “Okay, I probably deserved that.”

“You deserve a swift kick in the pants” Castiel muttered—he may have been a touch tipsy still.

Dean sighed and sat next to him “Yeah, I won’t argue with you there. You must hate me pretty good right now.”

“I can’t bring myself to hate you, Dean, no matter how much of a stubborn, arrogant, reckless, infuriating and ungrateful bastard you can be.”

“Wow okay. I’d hate me.”

…

Dean laid Cas down on his bed when they got back to the motel room, whatever that whore had done really did a number on him. He felt his heart constrict as he looked at his angel lying there. He needed to be alone with him so he sent Sam out with the pastor to see how the rest of the town was doing.

Once the room was empty save for him and Cas he kicked off his shoes and crawled on the bed next to him. He laid on his side and draped an arm over the angel’s chest. The truth of the matter was that he did love Castiel so much it hurt. There was an ache in his chest that needed to be filled with him. But they could never be together not now that Dean was going to say yes to Michael. They were out of options and almost out of time.

But he needed at least one night with Cas and Cas needed it too. He propped himself up on an elbow and kissed his angel till those blue eyes fluttered open.

“Dean?” Cas murmured.

“Hey” Dean smiled down at him “how you feeling?”

“Tired but my headache’s gone.”

“Glad to hear it” throwing caution and doubt to the wind Dean ran his fingers over Cas’s chest, causing him to shiver “you in the mood to talk?”

Cas nodded “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?”

“I-I thought we couldn’t…”

Dean sat up and pulled Cas with him “Allowed to change my mind aren’t I?” oh he was gonna catch hell for lying but nothing really mattered anymore.

“Of course you are. Why the change?”

He would tell the truth now though about this “Cas, when I dream about being happy you’re always there with me” damn his eyes for stinging right now “I can see us hunting together when you’re not busy with other angel stuff and maybe Sammy can go back to school. You and me, maybe we can have a house or something to live in when we’re not hunting and we can do some normal stuff too like go out to dinner and stuff…”

Cas cupped his cheek and kissed him. When he pulled back he had tears in his eyes too “That sounds perfect Dean.”

Perfect. Yeah and that was exactly why they could never have it. Dean undid Cas’s tie, brought their lips together again and fingered Cas’s belt. “Too tired for this?”

Cas straddled Dean’s lap “I will never be too tired for you.”

Dean bucked his hips up while Cas rolled his down. Their erections rubbed against each other through their pants causing them both to groan. In every dream he’d had Cas had always been on top for some reason and Dean realized that’s what he wanted now.

“Cas” he breathed “I want you…inside me.”

Cas pulled back and stared at him “Really?”

“Yeah, I just…please.”

“I’ve never done this before.”

“You think I have? Well not with a dude. Uh, there’s some Vaseline in my bag, we can use that as lube.”

“Lube is lubrication, correct?”

“Yeah, here I’ll find it” he crawled out from under Cas and dug through his bag “You know what to do?”

“Dean I’ve been watching humans for a long time. I understand the mechanics of fornication. In fact I have imagined such acts with you several times. Once I was watching one of Gabriel’s pornographies and…”

Dean laughed and handed Cas the Vaseline “Whatever babe, just don’t call it fornication. It sounds weird and uh, never tell me about Gabriel’s porn collection.”

Cas held up the Vaseline and examined it “Dean, this does not say Vaseline, oh, no it says ‘compare to Vaseline’.”

Dean rolled his eyes “So it’s the Rite Aid brand, same thing.” To prevent the angel from saying any more he kissed him again “Come on, Babe, I need you.”

Cas pulled back slightly, his pupils were blown so wide his eyes looked almost demonic “I think we should remove our clothing now.”

“Damn straight” Dean shrugged out of his button down while Cas took off his coat and suit jacket in one swoop. Their lips met again and the intensity began to build. While Dean began to work open Cas’s shirt, Cas snaked his hands underneath Dean’s.

“Oh, Dean” Cas moved his mouth down Dean’s chin, sucking and nipping to his neck.

Dean moaned “Fuck, Cas.”

He chuckled against Dean’s neck, sending pleasant shivers down his spine “Patience, my darling. Lift your arms.”

Dean complied and Cas lifted his shirt away, tossing it somewhere and Dean took the opportunity shove the angel’s shirt off his shoulders.

Cas got out of it completely and pushed Dean back down. He worked his way down his chest and Dean ran his hands over Cas’s back. Cas moaned “Dean!”

Dean laughed “Sensitive spot, huh?”

Cas ceased his ministrations for a moment “My wings…when they manifest…”

“Got it, keep going, baby.”

Dean was so lost in the pleasure of it all he could never remember when they ditched the pants but when their naked bodies pressed together, dicks touching he almost came right there. “Come on Cas, let’s get this show on the road” he was pretty sure he said before the angel slid down, grabbed his cock and lowered his head.

Dean bucked up into Cas’s mouth and he learned that angels don’t have gag reflexes. “Holy fuck, Cas!”

“Yes, that’s what we’re doing” he said, mouth making Dean vibrate. He pushed his knees up and one hand began to finger his hole.

“I thought I had to be facing the other way.”

“There are many ways to do this. I wish to see your face when I take you.” His voice was low and more gravelly than usual.

Pre-come was leaking desperately from Dean’s cock and he had to reach down and squeeze the tip before he released his entire load “I can’t last much longer, Castiel.”

Cas nuzzled his inner thigh with a growl and suddenly the Vaseline jar was floating in the air, lid off. Dean laid back completely and closed his eyes. A coated finger penetrated him and he shouted out.

“Are you all right?” Cas asked, concerned.

Dean opened his eyes “Yeah, babe, just gettin’ used to it.”

Cas worked his finger around, stretching and stroking and curling and then another finger joined it. He started to scissor and then…

Dean’s eyes flew open wide at the jolt of pure pleasure that shot through him “Holy fuck Cas! Do that again!”

Cas complied and Dean was wondering why in the hell he hadn’t done this before. Why hadn’t he ever had any of the chicks he’d been with do this? Cas slid in a third finger and Dean lost all thoughts of all the chicks he’d been with and from then on it was just his angel.

“Castiel” Dean wailed “baby, please, I’m ready, please, need you…in me.”

He felt Cas’s cock tease his entrance for a moment and then slide in slowly. Despite the burn, Dean said “You can go faster than that.”

“Just trust me, Dean” he was all the way in now, and staying still, letting Dean adjust. “Open your eyes darling.”

Oh, when had he closed them again? He opened them and propped himself up on his elbows to see Cas better. His eyes no longer looked demonic, they now glowed angelic blue. “Wow” Dean breathed “Castiel, please move.”

He started with slow thrusts and picked up speed when Dean urged him to. He hit Dean’s prostate every fucking time.

“Castiel, baby, I’m really close.”

Cas grunted, one hand let go of its hold on Dean’s knee and slid under his back, lifting him up slightly more. “Dean!” he shouted, the first word the hunter had understood in a while because he was pretty sure Cas had been talking dirty in Enochian.

That’s when Dean came, he couldn’t hold it in anymore and Cas wasn’t far behind him. And in Dean’s orgasm fuelled vision he could swear he saw Cas’s wings spread out.

…

“You are so hot” Dean murmured a little later trailing a finger over Cas’s chest, they were laying wrapped in each other’s arms. “My very own hot wings.”

“My wings are not overheated Dean.”

Dean chuckled and nuzzled Cas’s neck “You’re just adorable.”

“Hermes called me that.”

Dean looked at him “He what?”

“Yes, I believe I said something rather amusing to him but I don’t know what.” His brows furrowed “Are you all right, Dean? I didn’t cause you discomfort did I?”

Dean smiled “No babe, that was the best ever. You sure you never done that before?”

“Quite certain but as I said I’ve imagined it several times.”

“Did uh you like it as much as I did?”

Cas kissed him “Enough to want to do it again every day maybe more than once.”

Dean couldn’t help but grin “I could go for that.”

“I want to take you where you had her.”

“You’re gonna have to narrow it down, babe.”

“Anna” he growled.

Oh someone was jealous “Well if we’re gonna get busy in Baby rule is I’m on top.”

“Oh, is that so?” Cas sucked the spot where Dean’s neck connected with his shoulder.

“Well, I might be persuaded…”

…

After making love for a second time and a few moments of cuddling Dean got up to use the bathroom. He’d been in there for a while now and Castiel was getting worried. “Dean?” he called sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed “Are you okay?”

No answer.

“Dean?” Castiel got to his feet and took a few steps forward.

The bathroom door opened “Cas, I’m sorry” Dean’s eyes were over bright.

“For what?”

“I’m so sorry” it was then Castiel noticed that Dean’s hand was bleeding.

“Dean, what…?” but he didn’t get to finish as Dean moved his hand behind the door and Castiel found himself in the Artic stark naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind couch* I know, Dean, what a cowardly dick. Okay, next chapter we meet a couple of new characters, however they are not original. I borrowed them from another show. This isn't a crossover because they won't be heavily involved. The next story however will probably be labeled a crossover. Anyway, here's a preview of chapter 9:  
> Ceirdwyn shook her head “That’s a dick move.”  
> “I know but there’s this thing I gotta do. I don’t have a choice.”  
> “Are you going to war or something?” Ceirdwyn asked.  
> Dean sighed “Yeah, pretty much.”  
> “That shouldn’t mean you can’t be with him. The president revoked ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’.”  
> Dean stared at her and blinked “No, it’s not that. It’s way more complicated than that.”  
> “How so?”  
> “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”  
> They lapsed into silence and Ceirdwyn put on some beach music which didn’t fit the theme of the bar but whatever. The more Dean drank the more he felt like talking which concerned him to no end but he couldn’t stop himself.  
> “Even if we could be together, even if I didn’t have to do this thing, I just know I’d fuck it up anyway. The only thing I know how to do is protect my little brother and hell, he don’t even need it most of the time.”  
> “Why is that all you know?” Grace asked.
> 
> Any guesses? BTW, the title of this series has nothing to do with the character named Grace.


	9. In Vino Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam returns to the motel to find evidence of what Dean's done, he summons Cas back who is livid. Unable to calm him, Sam calls Hermes for help and they concoct a plan to make Dean see reason. Dean eventually finds himself at a bar where he meets two very special ladies in Castiel's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Ceirdwyn and Grace; I'm borrowing them from Highlander: The Series and while the Highlander people won't be a major part of this story they will in the sequel. If you're a fan of Highlander you should be able to figure out where I'm going with them.

When Sam returned to the motel for the third time he noticed that the Impala wasn’t there. Good, maybe they were finally done and Dean and Cas had gone out somewhere. He was glad they finally sorted out Dean’s cowardice but did they have to be so loud about it? “Hello?” he called as he entered the room, just in case “anyone here?”

No one was but Dean’s bed was unmade and wait…was that blood on the bathroom door frame? As he made his way to investigate he noticed that Castiel’s clothes were still here, strewn over the room. Well this can’t be good. Wherever the angel was he was naked. Sam looked in the bathroom till he found the banishing sigil behind the door.

“Son of a bitch. Dean, what have you done?” he quickly wiped it away so Castiel could return.

Soon after a flutter of wings was accompanied by a very pissed off “I’ll kill him!”

Calming down a rightfully furious Angel of the Lord was no easy feat. Castiel wouldn’t stop pacing—not even to get dressed and every light bulb in the room (possibly the whole motel) exploded. Constantly repeating the angel’s name and asking for an explanation wasn’t helping, so feeling desperate Sam prayed for Hermes.

“Hermes, I uh don’t know if you can find me with the sigils in my ribs but I could use your help. Something’s happened and Cas won’t calm down…”

The Olympian appeared, this time wearing board shorts and an open Hawaiian shirt over a light blue tank top. He took one look at the state of Castiel and the room and made a lit incense burner appear in his hand. He blew the smoke towards the angel who calmed immediately—sort of.

At least he stopped pacing “Get that shit away from me” he growled at Hermes.

Hermes snapped his fingers and the burner, smoke and all vanished “Had to get your attention somehow.”

“And you thought an addictive drug was the way to do it?”

Sam looked between them confused but decided not to ask for an elaboration. They had more pressing matters to attend to “Cas,” he said gently “you wanna get dressed and tell us what happened? Please?”

“I think it’s fairly obvious what happened” Hermes said from inside the bathroom, he must have found the remains of the sigil “your brother’s a dick and that’s putting it mildly.”

“Not helping” Sam glared at him.

Cas took a breath and in an instant was fully dressed and he sank onto the couch “I thought he was finally ready to be together…” he told them what happened and Sam had never heard Cas sound so damn vulnerable and heart broken.

By the time the story was finished Sam was sure he was more furious at his brother than Cas was. How could Dean be such a selfish bastard? How could he do that to Cas when it’s so obvious that he loves him?

Hermes had been leaning against the partition, arms folded over his chest “Sounds like the actions of a man who thinks he’s out of options.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair “You think he’s gonna say yes to Michael?”

“I had a look in that boy’s soul, that’s exactly what he means to do. Though I have to say it’s not like the Righteous Man to choose the coward’s way out.”

He was right, it wasn’t like Dean at all, he must really think they had lost all hope. Sam stood “We have to find him before he finds Michael.”

Castiel started pacing again “Why is he so convinced that it won’t work out?”

“Cas,” Sam said “as much as I hate him right now for what he did to you we can’t focus on that.”

The angel slumped “You’re right Sam. I apologize.”

“Don’t apologize” Hermes said “You deserve to be pissed off. And if I were you I’d beat sense into Dean myself before Gabriel or Balthazar found out what he did.”

Cas took a deep breath and shot Hermes a quick glare but otherwise ignored him “It’s only been a few hours, he can’t have gotten far. Where do you think he’d go?” he asked Sam.

Sam sighed “Well nowhere where someone would try and stop him, that’s for sure.”

Hermes raised a hand “I uh have a suggestion if anyone’s interested.”

…

“You’re a trickster, aren’t you?” Gabriel crossed his arms and glared up at his son, who not only was taller than him but at the moment floating five inches off the ground “You teach the self-righteous bastard a lesson.”

Hermes sighed “But this is Dean Winchester we’re talking about, I would think…”

“Trust me you don’t want me anywhere near him after what he did to Castiel. How did you even get him and Sam to agree to this?”

“I had to swear on my life, which you know I value highly, that Dean would not be physically harmed in any way.”

“I’m sorry to hear that” and he meant it too. He would love to torment the little mudfish for how he hurt Cas.

“Well I think they both wanna beat him up themselves.”

“Cas has every right to. In fact, he should.”

“Do you wanna help me or not?”

“I already told them I wasn’t getting involved.”

Hermes groaned “You already are involved, Dad. Michael and Lucifer are your brothers. There is no way to stay out of it. You only have three options; Team Michael, Team Lucifer or Team Free Will. I don’t believe one of them includes being a coward” and he sped off without another word.

Gabriel kicked at his couch “Son of a bitch!” you know things are fucked up when your own son calls you a coward. He just wanted the fighting to stop. Hell what he really wanted was for things in Heaven to go back to how they were before Lucifer had his hissy fit. Back when everyone was happy. Was that really so wrong?

…

There was no doubt that Dean felt like the biggest dick in the world; ah hell, he probably was. He knew it was fucked up to sleep with Cas, say what he said and then leave him like that. He felt awful about it. If the circumstances were different, if the world wasn’t ending…

Oh God, what was he doing? What had he done? He needed to take his mind off the betrayal he’d done, not only to Cas but to Sam too. He turned on the radio.

_Hey Jude…_

Well that wouldn’t help. That wouldn’t help at all. He switched stations. _Look into my eyes and you will see what you mean to me…_

“Oh God. Bryan Adams? Not cool.” He switched again and again when he realized that song about angels and dark cold hotel rooms was playing. This time he caught the end of an instrumental. It sounded relaxing, maybe this was a non-torturous station. He waited to see what the next song would be.

_Amazing Grace how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me…_

Dean groaned “I hate my life.” But he couldn’t bring himself to turn it off as it occurred to him how well that song fit him and Cas. He even sang along. He shut the radio off when it was over; he needed a drink and he needed one now. He pulled off the highway and went in search of a bar. For some reason he didn’t realize he wasn’t on a highway, it was a freeway and he certainly didn’t see the sign declaring it to be I8.

A bar that looked empty but said open soon caught his eye. He parked in front. The place was called Celtic Grace and looked like it might be an Irish pub or something. Not in the mood for more searching or dealing with a crowd he went in. There were only two other people in there, both brunette women, one obviously the bartender. The other was sitting at the bar and was probably the manager due to the papers in front of her.

“Hello” they both greeted him warmly.

He gave them his best smile considering how crappy he felt “Hey, you ladies open?”

“Absolutely” said the one sitting down “you’re our first customer of the day—you caught us on a slow one.” She had accent he couldn’t quite place.

“Fine by me” Dean slid into a stool one away from her.

“I’m Grace and that’s my sister Ceirdwyn.”

“Dean” he nodded.

“You just passing through?” Ceirdwyn though sounded American.

“Yeah.”

“What can I get you?”

“Top shelf whiskey.”

Ceirdwyn regarded him, cocking her head in a way that only served to remind him of Cas “You’re troubled.”

Dean huffed lightly “Dead giveaway aren’t I?”

“I think you could use something from the stash. Would you agree Grace?”

“Oh I think so.”

Dean shrugged “I’ll take whatever you’ll give me.”

Ceirdwyn bent down and pulled something up that was obviously hidden underneath the bar. It appeared to be a whiskey bottle of some sort. She set a glass in front of him and poured “Scotland’s finest.”

“Thanks” Dean took a drink “damn that’s good.”

“Well,” Ceirdwyn said after a moment “I think it’s time for some music. Any requests, Dean?”

“Long as it’s not sappy.”

“All right then.”

“You look lost” Grace was regarding him intently in a way that also reminded him of Castiel.

“Nah” Dean took another drink “I know exactly where I’m going.”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

Dean shrugged “It’s complicated.”

“Girl trouble?”

“My life ain’t that easy, sweetheart.” Why did Dean feel like being honest? Oh well, maybe it’d be good to get it off his chest. Well, some of it. He couldn’t talk about angels and demons and things.

“Guy trouble then” Ceirdwyn guessed.

Dean finished his scotch “Yeah, only I’m the one who fucked it up.”

“Did you cheat on him?”

“God no, I would never. Another please?” he tapped his glass.

Ceirdwyn poured some more “Do you want to talk about it?”

Dean took a sip “Might as well. He saved my life, more than once and he wants to be with me. Hell I want him too but we just can’t.”

“Why not?” the sisters asked.

“There’s too much going on right now. But I told him how I feel, that I dream about him. We had sex and then I ran away.” Shit, why was he telling them this?

Ceirdwyn shook her head “That’s a dick move.”

“I know but there’s this thing I gotta do. I don’t have a choice.”

“Are you going to war or something?” Ceirdwyn asked.

Dean sighed “Yeah, pretty much.”

“That shouldn’t mean you can’t be with him. The president revoked ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’.”

Dean stared at her and blinked “No, it’s not that. It’s way more complicated than that.”

“How so?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

They lapsed into silence and Ceirdwyn put on some beach music which didn’t fit the theme of the bar but whatever. The more Dean drank the more he felt like talking which concerned him to no end but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Even if we could be together, even if I didn’t have to do this thing, I just know I’d fuck it up anyway. The only thing I know how to do is protect my little brother and hell, he don’t even need it most of the time.”

“Why is that all you know?” Grace asked.

“Mom died when he was a baby, I was four. Dad moved us around a lot after that. When Dad was working I had to look after Sammy, even when we started working with him, it was always up to me to make sure he didn’t get hurt. I taught him everything,” damn his eyes for stinging, no way in hell was he gonna cry in front of girls “walk, talk, aim, how to talk to girls, how to shave. Dad was always too busy looking for revenge against the thing that killed Mom.” Oh God, why did he say that? Maybe they wouldn’t ask.

Both women looked at him like their hearts were breaking for him. Ceirdwyn came around the bar and hugged him “Poor baby. How ‘bout something to eat?”

The hug felt nice, safe, it reminded him of Mom “Do you have pie?” he asked meekly.

“Cheery or strawberry rhubarb?”

“Can I have both?”

Ceirdwyn smiled “Absolutely. Grace?”

Grace smiled too and stood “Back in a moment.” She went through another door that probably led to the kitchen.

Ceirdwyn poured herself a shot “Thought she’d never leave. Gracie doesn’t like it when I drink during business hours but it’s not like I can fire myself.”

Dean gave a wet chuckle “If I owned a bar I’d be drinking all the time.” Goddam, why was he being so honest? This wasn’t like him.

Ceirdwyn downed her shot “So, your almost lover, what’s his name?”

“Cas; Castiel actually but that’s a mouthful.”

Ceirdwyn stared at him “Castiel? Like the Angel of Thursday?”

“Very same” Dean blinked realizing what he said “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to tell you that.”

Grace returned to the bar with two slices of pie on a plate complete with both ice cream and whipped cream. Dean liked these ladies. “What’s going on?” she set the plate in front of Dean with a fork.

Ceirdwyn regarded Dean with the same intensity Cas liked to use “You’re Dean Winchester aren’t you?”

“How do you know that?” he really shouldn’t be so surprised because really who hadn’t heard of him in one way or another by now?

“I hear things” she poured herself another shot and drank it “Grace and I are fallen angels.”

“Ceirdwyn!” Grace gasped.

Shit. So they probably knew Cas “Why?” he asked picking up the fork and taking a bite of cheery pie. He moaned in pleasure. Sure it was a serious conversation but there was pie right in front of him screaming at him to be eaten.

Ceirdwyn sighed “During Lucifer’s rebellion there was a faction of angels who refused to take sides. We were cast out by Michael as punishment. If it weren’t for Gabriel we would have been made mortal, instead we live forever with the knowledge of what we were. Supposedly we have the chance to earn our Graces back.” She blinked “Why did I tell you that?” she stared at the bottle of Scotch “There’s something in my damn Scotch.”

Well that would explain a lot.

“Ceirdwyn” Grace said.

Then without warning Ceirdwyn slapped Dean across the cheek.

He scrambled off the stool, fork clattering to the plate “What the hell?”

“That was for being a cowardly dick to my son.”

“To your…” Holy shit. He was frozen. “You’re Cas’s mom?” he croaked.

“Yes” she nodded “The rebellion tore apart a lot of families.”

Dean tried to recover himself, that sure explained the head tilting “Well Balthazar doesn’t like me either.” And damn him for reading Dean exactly right.

“My stepson is over protective of Castiel” Ceirdwyn said, deflated. “I didn’t say I didn’t like you Dean. Sit down and finish your pie before your ice cream melts all the way.”

Dean sat “You two really sisters?”

“Yes” Grace said, sitting on one side of Dean.

Ceirdwyn sat on the other “So, what is this thing you have to do?”

Dean swallowed another bite of pie “I’m Michael’s vessel.” And so, because he was still feeling the effects of whatever the fuck was in the scotch and hell, he wanted to be truthful with Cas’s mom and aunt he filled them in on the state of the apocalypse and the truth about how his own mom died. And how Cas rescued him from hell.

The pie was long gone by the time he was finished and he added how good it was. He showed them Cas’s handprint too.

Ceirdwyn put her hand over it “What does his vessel look like?”

“Like a tax accountant in a porno.”

Ceirdwyn chuckled “Good looking then?”

“Gorgeous as sin.”

Ceirdwyn grinned “Don’t tell Cassie this but I’m surprised he chose such a good vessel. I didn’t think he’d pay attention to looks.”

Dean laughed “I think it was just luck of the draw. The guy’s soul moved on so the body is just Cas’s now. And did you really call him Cassie?”

“Balthazar, their friends and Flight Master and I were really the only ones who ever did. He always hated it though. I think I was the only one who could call him that without receiving a glare.”

Dean laughed again “I know what you mean. I’m the only one allowed to call Sam Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know if you like it.


	10. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam talks some sense into his brother and then Dean talks things out with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope no one is too OOC for you. It was a bitch working with all the emotions in this chapter but I think it fits with where I'm going with this story. Please enjoy and let me know if you liked it.

Sam was a little pissy with Hermes for not telling them his exact plan but it was nothing compared to how Dean would feel or the angelic wrath he was sure Castiel would throw down.

They stood outside Celtic Grace listening to the sound of laughter coming from within. Sam sighed “Dean might forgive the radio thing because it was my idea and maybe in time he’ll forgive you messing with his perception so he didn’t notice he was suddenly in freakin’ San Diego, but the truth serum in the scotch? Forcing him to be honest? Not only that but using Cas’s mom and aunt? Don’t you think he’ll be a little upset about that?”

Hermes regarded him, running a hand through his curly hair “There a reason we’re rehashing this?”

“It’s a good thing Cas isn’t in the mood to see Dean right now.”

“It’s not really him I’m worried about, it’s Ceirdwyn. Woman’s a firecracker.”

Sam opened the door and they walked inside. Dean and two women were sitting at the bar, smiling and laughing at something. Dean actually looked happy, with a sparkle in his eyes Sam hadn’t seen in well ever. He really wished it would last. Because Dean of all people deserved it.

Dean saw him and he sobered instantly “Hey Sam. Hermes. I’m gonna guess you had something to do with this. First I start spilling my guts for no apparent reason, then I find out that these two lovely ladies are related to Cas and then, hey I’m in San Diego which is weird ‘cause I was in Minnesota only four hours ago.”

Hermes looked at Sam slightly panicked “Is it bad that he’s this calm?”

Sam nodded “Oh yeah” and then he strode forward, stretched to his full height. “Are you okay, Dean?”

Dean shrugged “Sam, this is Ceirdwyn and Grace, Cas’s mom and aunt. Ladies, my little brother Sam.”

Ceirdwyn gave Sam a smile and shook his hand “I bet there’s nothing little about you, hotstuff.”

Sam felt his face flush, did Cas’s mom just flirt with him?

Hermes laughed “Ceirdwyn don’t you know you’re supposed to embarrass your kids when they’re in the room?”

She glared at Hermes “Did you put something in my scotch?”

“Yes, I knew you’d offer Dean your secret stash so I put a dollop of truth potion in it.”

“Whatever for?” Grace asked.

Hermes answered with one word and it was that word that set Dean off “Trickster.”

Dean grabbed Hermes and shoved him into the bar “Son of a bitch!”

“Dude, you deserved it. You’re lucky that’s all I did. Sam called me because Cas wouldn’t calm down. I get there, the angel is naked and pacing and ranting in Enochian. I had to use freaking patchouli just to snap him out of it.”

“You did what?” Ceirdwyn interjected.

Hermes ignored her “I even asked Gabriel for help but he refused because he didn’t want to risk giving into the temptation to fucking kill you for what you did to Castiel.”

Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder “Dean, back off. You don’t get to be upset.”

Dean backed away from Hermes and turned on him “You were in on this?”

“All Sam and Cas knew was the radio thing” Hermes explained.

Sam sighed and looked at Ceirdwyn “Is there a place I can talk to my brother privately?”

“Of course” she nodded “you can step into the kitchen.”

“Thank you. Dean?” he grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

Dean wrenched out of his grip “Dude, what the hell?”

“No, you: what the hell? Dean, are you out of your mind? What were you thinking? How could you be so selfish to sleep with Cas and then banish him? To tell him all those things that just made him fall more in love with you and then run away? To do what? Become Michael’s bitch?”

Though Dean looked thoroughly ashamed he still tried to argue “We’re out of options, Sammy.”

Sam wanted to slug him but he resisted, his brother looked so lost “No we’re not. We still have time to figure it out. You can’t give up. The brother I look up to, the one who is always there for me never gives up, the one who gave me the last bowl of Lucky Charms…” Sam was getting teary eyed.

“Dammit Sammy…don’t do this.”

“The thing is” Sam wiped a hand across his eyes “I know you enough to know you’re just using Michael as an excuse. You’re terrified of what you’re feeling for Castiel because he makes you happy, don’t think I haven’t noticed. But your problem is that you don’t think you deserve to be happy because of all this crap and because you’re always putting me first and I’m goddam sick of it. I am not your responsibility anymore Dean. Put your happiness first for once, I can find my own.”

…

Castiel was sitting on Gabriel’s couch again, knees drawn up to his chest, even though he was still mad at the archangel for refusing to find God. But it was comfortable here, safe. Why did Dean Winchester have to make him feel so damn young? He was a warrior of God but Dean made him feel like he was made for more than that, made him feel like he was made for Dean. He loved that insufferable bastard and he couldn’t stop, no matter what. It wasn’t just that Dean was attractive; that was just icing to use a human phrase he somewhat understood. Dean’s soul was beautiful but it was more than that. He was brave, loyal, and humorous, his music was odd but Castiel enjoyed it, especially when Dean would sing along. He was passionate about his car and his pie, he still loved and respected his mother even though she was no longer with him. Not to mention he was a damn good and fierce warrior which Castiel kind of had a thing for.

_Castiel_ a voice entered his head. It was a voice he heard every Thursday for the past century but had yet to respond to and it was a Wednesday. _Sweetheart, I know you must still be angry with me but you might want to come here. I’ve met Dean and you need to talk to him, he knows he did wrong. Hermes led him here…_

Castiel appeared in his mother’s pub instantly. “Hello Mother, hello Aunt Grace.”

They both smiled at him and said hello in Enochian. Castiel looked around the room “Where is Dean?”

“In the kitchen with Sam” Grace said.

Castiel nodded and set his gaze on Hermes, he saw the scotch on the bar and detected the truth serum in it. He felt his eyes flash and the god backed up against the bar with an audible gulp. Castiel was furious, wrathful even, how dare Hermes use his mother in a ploy to teach Dean a lesson. He grabbed Hermes and threw him into the opposite wall “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t smite you” he growled.

Dean and Sam came running out of the kitchen. Out of the corner of Castiel’s eye he saw Sam put his hand to his forehead and Dean smirking. Clearly he approved of Castiel’s actions.

Hermes got to his feet while fastidiously dusting himself off “Uh I’m half-archangel and you couldn’t even if you were at full strength.”

“Excuses” Castiel snarled and turned to Dean whose smirk fell.

“Hey Cas” he said softly.

“Dean.”

“Can we talk?”

“I would appreciate it” he said before he could think about it. He just couldn’t stay angry at Dean when he was looking so forlorn.

“Here” Ceirdwyn handed him a set of keys “go upstairs to our apartment. You’ll be more comfortable up there.”

“You live above the bar?” Dean asked, awe in his voice “Cas, babe, your mom is awesome.”

…

They went up to the apartment. It was nice, cozy and cool all at once. The sofa and chairs were a powder blue and girly, but there was a bear rug in one corner of the hardwood floor, a state of the art entertainment center and swords over the mantel piece. There were also little statues of both angels and various pagan gods placed over the living room, along with a couple of tapestries of extensive Celtic knot work.

“Mother’s spent several centuries in Celtic Britain” Cas said “Aunt Grace is partial to France.”

Dean focused his attention on Cas, “I was a dick last night, Cas. I’m sorry.”

Cas sighed “Both Sam and Hermes say I have every right to beat the shit out of you.”

“I’d deserve it.”

Cas put a hand on his shoulder “But I won’t because I can’t bear to see you in pain, especially if I’m the cause. I love you Dean and I will never stop, I feel that in every bit of my Grace.”

Fuck this, Dean let the tears fall this time. There was such sincerity and love in those gorgeous blue eyes. He opened his mouth to return the sentiment because damn did he feel it but his voice caught in his throat.

Cas’s hand moved up to his neck “Did you mean what you said to me last night?”

“Every word, baby.”

“Then why did you run? I have this sickening feeling that you would have anyway even if you weren’t Michael’s vessel.”

Damn it but Cas hit the nail on the head and he should admit it, he should tell Cas exactly what his problem is because Cas doesn’t judge him, he loves Dean for exactly who he is, flaws and all.

Clearly Cas could tell he was having an internal struggle and he cupped his cheek “I learned a lot of human emotions by watching you and your brother and do you know what I realized?”

“What?”

“You’re not that different than the way angels used to be. We had to become more stoic when Michael took over, he believed such emotions were what led to the rebellion.”

“Knew he was a dick.”

Cas smiled slightly and then said “You don’t always have to be so strong, Dean. You’re strong for Sam, for Bobby, for everyone else but you don’t have to be strong for me Dean. I rebuilt you, I know what’s inside your soul, what you think you must be and you don’t have to be that way, my love. You have all these constraints that your society and your father put on you but you don’t have to listen to all that. Dean, I love the man you are with your shields up but I love the man underneath even more.”

And something clicked and Dean broke down, he was full on crying now and all Cas did was gather him in his arms and hold him tight. He felt so safe in his angel’s arms.

“Shh, Dean, it’s okay. I’m here.”

“’M scared Cas. Nothing good ever happens for me. Scared this isn’t real.”

Cas kissed his forehead “It is real, Dean and how many times must I tell you that good things do happen?”

“But they never last for me.”

“Oh Dean” he pushed him back a little and looked into his eyes, wiping tears away with a thumb “I can’t promise both of us will survive what’s to come but I can promise that no matter what happens…” tears started to fall down Cas’s cheeks too “No matter what happens, I just want to be together because whatever the world throws at us I know we can face it.”

Dean blinked “Dang Cas, what kind of movies have you been watching at Gabriel’s?”

Cas sighed “Dean.”

Damn Dean’s defense mechanism “Sorry.” He licked his lips and came out with it “I love you too Cas and I want to be with you so much.”

Cas kissed him, slowly, sensuously and with so much love. Dean melted in his arms and yeah, okay he didn’t mind chick flick moments with Cas. When Dean had no choice but to breathe he asked “Do you forgive me?”

“Didn’t I make that obvious? But yes, I forgive you. I always will.”

Dean was quiet for a moment and then asked “How’d you know to come here anyway?”

“My mother prayed to me. She’s been praying to me every Thursday for a century now. I saw no reason to listen till recently but then I was too busy and I had no desire to put her in danger. Today she told me you were here and…”

“The reason you haven’t talked to her is ‘cause you, your brothers and dad were on Michael’s side isn’t it?”

Cas sighed “She told you about that?”

“A little. Mostly she told me what a cute little baby angel you were and how you were afraid to fly at first.”

Cas actually blushed.

“Your mom’s awesome Cas.”

“Yes she is and I need to make things right with her and Aunt Grace.”

“Yeah you do” Dean took his hand “let’s go back downstairs.”

…

Hermes had left right after Dean and Cas went upstairs, saying he had stuff to do but to call if they needed him. That left Sam alone with Ceirdwyn and Grace. He loved them immediately. They brought him out a slice of carrot cake when his stomach growled and he told them he preferred cake to pie. Despite Dean’s cowardly dick move with Cas, they approved of him because he was obviously in love and just confused.

Sam told them that Dean was always the one taking care of him, always putting Sam first. He was the best brother in the world and Sam loved him more than anything but he wanted Dean to have his own life, been wanting it for so long now.

Ceirdwyn poured Sam some coffee because she no longer trusted her own liquor “I think it’s wonderful how devoted you two are to each other.”

“Yeah but I don’t want us to be completely dependent on each other. When we’re not hunting we need to have our own lives, you know?”

“Okay Sammy I hear you, you don’t need to be repeating that to everyone” Dean and Cas had just appeared in the room. Clearly they couldn’t be bothered to walk down the stairs…or they went somewhere else first. They had been gone for an awfully long time. Dean’s hair was mussed up (it was impossible to tell with Cas since it always was), and Cas’s usually out of place tie was oddly in place and both their lips were swollen.

Sam smiled at them “You guys work things out?”

Dean nodded “Yep. We’ve established that I’m an idiot and I probably need therapy for the rest of my life but we’re good.”

Cas walked over to Ceirdwyn and pulled her into a hug “I’m sorry Mother. You were right.”

She held him tightly “Oh sweetheart” and then they started whispering in Enochian. It wasn’t long before Grace joined the conversation and the hug.

Dean stood next to Sam “Cas told me his father doesn’t like me, neither does his dick half-brother.”

“They like you” he indicated the women. “I think we just expanded our weird makeshift little family.”

Dean chuckled “Yeah, I think you’re right. Sam, thanks for talking sense into me.”

Sam shrugged “What are brothers for?”

Dean’s eyes fell on the bar “Dude is that carrot cake?”

“Yep.”

“Weirdo.”

Sam looked at Dean and then at Cas “I wonder where I can sign up for PFLAG.”

Dean shoved him but with sparkling eyes. “Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for chapter 11:  
> “Sam! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?” One look at Sam’s eyes and he knew he was no longer here to talk Kali out of doing something stupid. He had to save Sam and his idiot brother by default. And it was the perfect chance to talk to Dean about his stupidity with Castiel.  
> “Loki” Baldur said.  
> Gabriel stepped past the brothers “Baldur” he said with just as much contempt. “Good seeing you too. Guess my invitation got lost in the mail.”  
> “Why are you here?”  
> “To talk about the elephant in the room. Not you,” he added to Ganesh who looked indignant “The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first.” He turned to Sam and Dean “The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later.” He snapped his fingers and sent them to their room. He left a copy of himself with the gods, as he was way more powerful than them it was easy to fool them and he joined the Winchesters.  
> He got there in time to hear Dean say “I-I-I... I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?” 
> 
> Yeah, it's gonna be a tough one. But remember this story is just part one of a trilogy. Oh and yeah, I might be planning some Sabriel for later in the trilogy so if that's not your thing...sorry?


	11. Hammer of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is missing, Adam is probably an angel condom and the Winchesters find themselves at a surprisingly nice hotel. Gabriel shows up to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain events of "Point of No Return" are just summarized since I've done things differently with Dean and Cas. And the most of it is from Gabriel's POV.

Sometimes Dean really fucking hated it when he was right. The happiness didn’t last because two days later Team Michael resurrected Adam and decided to use him as a vessel if Dean wasn’t going to say yes.

Cas had gotten to him first but he didn’t trust Dean and Sam and tipped Zachariah off in a dream and he vanished. Cas took Dean and Sam to Van Nuys where apparently the Beautiful Room was kept. In was in a warehouse of all places and there were five angels on the inside.

Cas had taken off his tie “I’ll clear them out. You two grab the boy. This is our only chance” he had said.

“Whoa, wait” Dean grabbed his arm “You’re gonna take on five angels?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Dean didn’t like this plan, didn’t like it at all “Isn’t that suicide?”   
  
“Maybe it is” he held up a box cutter “but what other choice do we have?”

“I won’t let you do this.”

“Dean, there’s every chance I might survive” it was damn clear Cas was in full on warrior of God mode now.

“What do you mean _might_?”

“We carve the banishing sigil on my chest, I banish the other angels, myself included leaving the way clear for you.”

“No way.”

“Dean, there’s no time for anything else.”

“Dean” Sam put a hand on his shoulder “Cas is right. Adam’s in there.”

Dean swallowed took the knife from Cas and kissed him, “You survive this and you will or so help me…and you come back to me, you understand?”

“I will always come back to you Dean.”

…

Dean had said yes simply to distract King Zachariah of the Douches long enough to jab the angel blade through his skull. He and Sam got out of there just in time but the door slammed on Adam.

So now Adam was probably playing host to Michael and Cas was missing. Dean had called Chuck to ask where Cas had been blasted to but the prophet only said “All I know is that he’s alive, more or less. I’m sorry, Dean I don’t know more than that and I would tell you if I did.”

Dean and Sam were driving along a stormy interstate in Indiana when they decided they needed to refuel or they’d be no good to Cas or Adam. Well Sam decided. And that’s what brought them to the Elysian Fields Hotel.

…

“I don’t think you should go” Hermes glared down at him, arms crossed and looking much like a petulant child.

Gabriel sighed “And why’s that?”

“Kali’s up to something. She wouldn’t have invited you if she wasn’t.”

“Maybe she just wants to see me.”

“After the way it ended between you two? Yeah right.”

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair “Maybe I want to see her.”

“You were over her decades ago. Like I don’t know how you feel about Sam Winchester.”

Gabriel’s cheeks flushed against his will “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh, sure you don’t.”

“Look if you’re so worried why don’t you come with me?”

Hermes flopped down on the couch “No way. One not only were the Olympians not even told about this little get together, I don’t like any of those freaks.”

“Isn’t Mercury one of your children?”

“Don’t remind me” he sighed “I just have a bad feeling Dad.”

Gabriel patted his arm “I’ll be careful I promise.”

Hermes closed his eyes “You should probably go, Sam’s praying to me. He and Dean are there.”

Gabriel groaned “Of course they are.”

“Place is warded against Olympians anyway. Be safe.”

…

Gabriel stood outside the doors to the ballroom listening for a few minutes before going in. He heard what sounded like a chandelier crashing to the floor and then Kali saying “Stay. We have to fight. The archangels -- the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, you’re one to talk Kali, the destroyer.

Then he heard Mercury’s voice, for a bloodthirsty Roman, the kid inherited some of his father’s intelligence “With all due respect ma’am, we haven’t even tried talking to them.” He made a choking sound and Gabriel was about to go in there because the kid was still his grandson when he heard Baldur shout

“Kali!”

“Who asked you?” Kali practically snarled and that’s when Gabriel decided to make his entrance.

He blew the doors open and stepped in “Can’t we all just get along?” and look who should be standing right there but the Winchesters.

Dean almost said his name but Gabriel made him choke on the word.

“Sam! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?” One look at Sam’s eyes and he knew he was no longer here to talk Kali out of doing something stupid. He had to save Sam and his idiot brother by default. And it was the perfect chance to talk to Dean about his stupidity with Castiel.

“Loki” Baldur said.

Gabriel stepped past the brothers “Baldur” he said with just as much contempt. “Good seeing you too. Guess my invitation got lost in the mail.”

“Why are you here?”

“To talk about the elephant in the room. Not you,” he added to Ganesh who looked indignant “The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first.” He turned to Sam and Dean “The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later.” He snapped his fingers and sent them to their room. He left a copy of himself with the gods, as he was way more powerful than them it was easy to fool them and he joined the Winchesters.

He got there in time to hear Dean say “I-I-I... I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?”   
  
“And when are you ever lucky?” Gabriel leaned back in the chair.   
  
Dean glared at him and snapped “Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel.”   
  
Gabriel smirked “Well gee, I would but I could never do that to little Cassie.”  
  
“I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump.”   
  
Gabriel stood up “You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass.”   
  
“You wanna pull us outta the fire?”   
  
“Bingo! Even though you” he poked Dean in the chest “don’t deserve it. But Castiel would never forgive me otherwise. Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned.”   
  
Dean’s eye twitched at the mention of Castiel but he ignored it “Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to “play our roles”. You're uber boning us!”   
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes “Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the Lambada, but not tonight. Not here.”   
  
“And why do you care?”   
  
Gabriel refused to look at Sam, it was kind of easy considering he hadn’t said a word yet “I thought I already made it obvious. But, there’s more, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental.”   
  
Sam finally spoke up “Do they have a chance? Against Satan?”

Dean stared at his brother “Really, Sam?”   
  
“You got a better idea, Dean?”   
  
“It's a bad idea.” Gabriel said “Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?”  
  
“O.K. Great, why don't you just zap us outta here then?” said Dean.   
  
“Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You boys are on a leash.”

“What does that mean?”  
  
“It means it's time for a bit of the old black magic” Gabriel materialized some breath spray and spritzed his mouth.  
  
“Okay, yeah. Well, whatever.” He was going to say more surely but Gabriel had one more thing to do before seducing Kali.

He shoved Dean against the wall “Hermes told me you and Castiel resolved your issues.”

“Yeah so why…?”

“Gabriel” Sam said in a warning tone.

“Where is he?” Gabriel asked.

Dean didn’t answer so Gabriel had a look for himself and he shivered but kept his grip on Dean “Listen Dino, when you find him, he’s gonna be weakened, almost human.”

Dean blinked “Really?”

“That’s what you get for carving the banishing sigil in your chest when you’re already cut off from the home office. But listen closely grease-monkey, if you ever hurt Castiel again, I will end you, understand?” Gabriel allowed the shadow of his wings to appear on the wall behind him and his eyes to flash angel blue.

Dean nodded and Gabriel released him to slump against the wall.

After a minute Dean cleared his throat “Well, we're, uh, we’re gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us.”   
  
“Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks outta here.”   
  
Dean got his composure back, damn it “They called you Loki, right? Which means they don't really know who you are?”   
  
“Told you. I'm in witness protection.”   
  
“O.K., well then how about you do what we say, or we tell the, uh, Legion of Doom about your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kind of crowd.”   
  
Gabriel glared at him “I'll take your voices away.”

“We'll write it down.”   
  
“I'll cut off your hands.”   
  
“Well then, people are gonna be asking, "Why are you guys running around with no hands?"”

Gabriel huffed “Fine.”

Sam spoke again, finally but he had his puppy dog eyes on “Gabriel, Hermes told me that you were the most beloved of archangels because you actually liked helping people.” Fucking guilt-tripping.

“I said fine!”

…

So his plan didn’t exactly work but he faked his death easily enough and then he hid out in the Impala. He got Dean’s attention when he led the human captives outside.

“Psst! Dean! Don't look at me! Act natural. Get in.”   
  
Dean slid into the front seat “Man, there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead.”   
  
“You think I'd give Kali my real sword?” He said as if it were the most obvious thing “That thing can kill me!”   
  
“Then what do they have in there?”   
  
“A fake! Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice. So, uh, go snag our blood, would ya?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I heard you in there. Kali likes you. You can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose.”   
  
“No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer.”   
  
Gabriel stared at him “You can't be serious?”   
  
“Deadly.”   
  
“Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? That's all they are to you, aren't they?”

“Alright, you know, Sam was right. It's nuts but it's the best idea I've heard, so unless you have a better one?”   
  
Gabriel really didn’t like this plan “Well, good luck with that. Me? I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that's their business.”   
  
“I see right through you, you know that? The smart-ass shell, the whole “I could give a crap” thing? Believe me, it takes one to know one.”   
  
“That so?”   
  
“Yes. And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood but they are your family.”   
  
“They just stabbed me in the friggin heart!”

“Maybe, but you still give a crap about 'em, don't you?”   
  
Kali was okay, and Odin wasn’t bad, then there was Mercury who was Gabriel’s grandson, even though the kid wasn’t aware of it “Dean.”   
  
“Now they're gonna die in there, without you.”   
  
But despite all that “I can't kill my brother.”   
  
“Can't or won't? That's what I thought.” Dean left the car, leaving Gabriel with his very confused and guilt ridden thoughts.

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair and groaned “Damn it.” Now he’s had a guilt trip from Castiel, Hermes, Sam and Dean. And honestly, he didn’t think the elder Winchester cared enough to guilt trip him. Son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt it wasn't necessary to cover the death scene. But don't you worry, Gabriel fans. Remember I have a sequel in the works and we're almost done with this one.  
> Preview of chapter 12:  
> As soon as Cas appeared with Hermes, Dean rushed into his arms “Thank God you’re okay. You are okay aren’t you?”  
> “Now I am” Cas nuzzled his neck.  
> So there were other dudes watching but right now, Dean didn’t give a damn. He pulled away slightly to kiss Cas properly. “God, Cas I was so friggin worried.”  
> “So was I.”  
> Hermes groaned “You two are giving me cavities here. Don’t forget we have to go after Pestilence.”  
> Dean reluctantly pulled away from Cas but kept an arm around his waist.
> 
> Please comment if you liked it.


	12. Dining with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is reunited with the guys and Hermes becomes more involved with Team Free Will. After dealing with Pestilence, Hermes takes Dean to see Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains recognizable dialogue. Enjoy!

One week later…

Crowley stepped back from Bobby “That doesn’t make any sense” he spat.

“What?” Bobby groused, pouring himself a shot to wash the demon taste from his mouth.

“Your soul is protected. There is no deal.”

Bobby blinked “Protected by what?”

“That would be me” Hermes appeared in the center of the room. He was wearing a black suit. “When I healed your legs Bobby, I took the liberty of putting you under my protection. A move can’t be made on your soul without my knowing it.”

While it was nice to know Crowley couldn’t get his grubby mitts on Bobby’s soul, that demon had information and…

“We don’t need this hell spawn” Hermes said.

“Excuse you” Crowley snarled.

“I know where Death will be. You should have thought to ask me. I’m, you know, second top Reaper after him.”

Well that was embarrassing, Bobby should have thought of that.

Hermes stepped up to Crowley “Your services are no longer required, Crowley. However if you wish to help in some way that doesn’t involve soul trading then by all means.”

Crowley glared at him “Word is you haven’t been getting so involved.”

Thunder sounded somewhere “That changed when Lucifer killed my father. You have three seconds before I smite your ass.” When the demon was gone Hermes turned to Bobby “You’re welcome.”

…

Sam had just told Dean of his “genius” plan to say yes to Lucifer and then jump into the cage and Dean did not like it “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Dean…” Sam started.

“...no, don't "Dean" me. I mean, you… you have had some stupid ideas in the past, But this…” he turned to Bobby “d-did you know about this?”

“What?”

“About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat.”

Bobby nodded.

“Well, thanks for the heads up!”

“Hey, this ain't about me.”

Dean turned back to Sam “You can't do this.”

Sam sighed “That's the consensus.”

Dean was relieved “All right. Awesome. Then, end of discussion.” Dean’s phone rang “This isn't over.” He said to Sam before answering it “Hello?”

“Dean?” it was Cas.

“Cas, babe?” more relief flooded Dean, his angel was alive.

Sam’s head perked up “Is he okay?”

Dean spoke into the phone “We were starting to think...” but he couldn’t say what they were starting to think “Where the hell are you, babe?”

“A hospital.”

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

Dean sighed “You want to elaborate?”

“I just woke up here. The doctors were fairly surprised. They thought I was brain-dead.”

That wasn’t good “S-so, a hospital?”

“Apparently, after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix. I'm told it upset the sailors.” It was amazing how Castiel could make any explanation sound almost normal.

“Uh, well, I got to tell you, man; You're just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box.”

“How?”

“It's a long story,” telling him about Gabriel just shouldn’t be done over the phone “but, look --we're going after Pestilence now. So if you want to zap over here...”

Cas sighed “I can't "zap" anywhere.”

Worry started to replace the relief “What do you mean?”

“You could say my batteries are—are drained.”

“What do you mean? You're out of angel mojo?”

“I'm saying that I am thirsty and my head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying that I'm just incredibly...”

“Human.” Dean finished “Oh baby, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, my love. My point is: I can't go anywhere without money for...an airplane ride. And food. And more pain medication, ideally.”

Dean was not about to let Cas get hooked on pain meds, no way “All right. Well, look, no worries. Uh, Bobby's here. He'll wire you the cash.”

“I will?” Bobby said incredulously.

Dean could almost hear Cas’s brows crinkling “How?” he asked.

“Well, uh, you’re gonna need an alias and we need the hospital you’re at.”

 

…

Castiel lay in a hospital bed, feeling very much human and he hated it. He’d just gotten off the phone with Dean. He had to get out of here but he needed to wait for this money they were supposed to be sending.

“Hello Castiel” a fluttering of wings filled the room.

Castiel blinked at the angel before him “Balthazar? You shouldn’t be here.”

Balthazar sat on the bed next to him “Neither should you. Clever of you, really, carving the banishing sigil into your own flesh. Shame it drained you.”

“It had to be done. What are you doing here?”

“I’m on your side, you moron.” He reached out and ruffled Castiel’s hair “I’m here to help.”

“No. I can’t ask that of you. Michael and Raphael will surely kill you.”

“I don’t care, Cassie; we’re brothers.”

Castiel forced himself into a sitting position “I want you to stay out of this, Balthazar. Please. I will likely not survive this endeavor.”

Balthazar shrugged “God’s brought you back before. Cas, you should know; Gabriel’s dead.”

A pang shot through Castiel “What? How?”

“Lucifer. Seems Brother Gabriel died defending your pet apes.”

“My God” Castiel put his face in his hands. He had no idea how to process this.

Balthazar put a hand on his chest and a warmth spread through him, making him feel immensely better, physically anyway. “I can’t restore your Grace but I can make you well enough to reach the Winchesters. I can zap you…”

“No! Thank you, Balthazar but you’ve done enough. Please go before someone finds you here.”

Balthazar hugged him and Castiel felt the brush of his wings “Tell you what and you can’t stop me, I’ll make sure Raphael stays out of the final showdown. That should lighten the load a bit” and he was gone.

As soon as he was Hermes stood in his place “Wow, you’re a lot smaller than I thought. Have you considered taking your suit to a tailor?”

Castiel blinked back the stinging in his eyes “I was just informed about Gabriel. I’m sorry, Hermes.”

“Well that’s why I’m in it to win it now. I am officially joining Team Free Will. So instead of them wiring you money I’m here to take you back. Good thing Bobby had the sense to think of me. Where are your clothes?”

“I think they’re in that cupboard” Castiel pointed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Hermes snapped his fingers and Castiel was dressed “Let’s go then. Dean’s worried sick.”

…

As soon as Cas appeared with Hermes, Dean rushed into his arms “Thank God you’re okay. You are okay aren’t you?”

“Now I am” Cas nuzzled his neck.

So there were other dudes watching but right now, Dean didn’t give a damn. He pulled away slightly to kiss Cas properly. “God, Cas I was so friggin worried.”

“So was I.”

Hermes groaned “You two are giving me cavities here. Don’t forget we have to go after Pestilence.”

Dean reluctantly pulled away from Cas but kept an arm around his waist.

Sam snorted.

Cas leaned heavily against Dean “Pestilence?”

“Yeah and after that we’re taking on Death” Dean said.

“No,” Hermes said “we’re asking Death politely to borrow his ring. Trust me. Anyway, you kind of can’t kill Death, it would be redundant. Also, haven’t read the story where Sisyphus kidnapped Hades and nobody in Greece was dying? Do you want that for the entire freaking planet?”

Bobby broke the long silence that followed “Okay, so we don’t kill Death; noted. And I’m gettin’ you a soap box.”

…

Castiel wasn’t happy. Dean had told him to stay with Bobby and monitor apocalypse signs while the other three went after Pestilence.

_“I understand, Dean” Castiel had said “I am useless now.”_

_“No, babe, that’s not it at all. You are not useless, I just don’t wanna risk losing you again, okay.”_

_Then Hermes stepped in “We’re not even driving there, Cas. I’m taking the boys and we’ll be in and out. You don’t see Bobby grousing that he’s not going.”_

Bobby handed Castiel a beer “Don’t be such a grouch, Cas. Dean’s just trying to look out for you.”

“But it’s my job to look out for him. I don’t need his protection. He needs mine.”

Bobby shook his head “Stubborn idjits both of ya.”

The other three reappeared, all looking a little exhausted.

“Well?” Bobby asked.

Hermes held up Pestilence’s ring “I love being the god of thieves.”

Sam looked concerned “But what did he mean ‘it’s too late’?”

Dean greeted Castiel with a kiss on the cheek “God knows but he ain’t sharing. I’m afraid it might be some kind of bomb or something.”

“Makes sense” Hermes sat in a chair “There was this one fallen angel named Kronos who went psycho. He fancied himself like Pestilence and he experimented with a virus back in the nineties. He put a bomb of one in a fountain and one in a reservoir.”

“Was he stopped?” Sam asked.

“Oh yeah, no worries. He’s dead now.”

Dean’s brows furrowed “How do you kill one of those guys?”

“Chop off his head.”

“An angel blade should work as well” Castiel stated.

Hermes nodded “True but chopping heads is so much more fun” he blinked and shook his head “I have been spending way too much time with Ares.”

Sam brought the conversation back on topic “We need to figure out what Pestilence was talking about.”

“I can help with that” the demon Crowley appeared in the center of the study and he was holding a newspaper.

“What the hell are you doing here Crowley?” Dean demanded.

“Look I don’t want Lucifer to win any more than you mooks. To him, we demons are disposable razors he will toss in the rubbish as soon as he’s through.”

Hermes rolled his eyes “Get to the point.”

“Moose” Crowley said to Sam “your demon lover, Brady was the CEO of Niveus Pharmaceuticals and as you know he was Pestilence’s right hand. Take a look” he handed the paper to Hermes.

“It’s not vaccine they’re distributing” Crowley continued “it’s grade A, farm fresh Croatoan virus. This time next week, we’ll be living in zombie-land.”

“Actually” Hermes said “that’s a common misconception about zombies. Zombies are typically controlled by another source, like a voodoo priest for example and are slow and…” he stopped because everyone was glaring at him. He cleared his throat “But such a lesson can till after we save the world.”

…

Crowley had left as soon as he delivered the information about the virus which was fine with everyone else. Cas volunteered to be part of Team Destroy the Virus and Dean didn’t dare argue with the steely look in his eyes. He may be mostly human now but it was damn obvious he was still a warrior. So while he, Sam and Bobby went to deal with that, Hermes took Dean to Chicago to see Death.

They appeared across the street from the diner the King Reaper was in. “So” Hermes sighed and clapped his hands once “Death requested seeing you alone.”

Dean stared at him “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack. I’m sorry Dean but he’s asked me to find something of his that he’s misplaced. Otherwise I’d be helping the others nuke the virus. Still might later on, just to make sure they got it all. Look, here’s some advice: nothing fazes Death so don’t bother being snarky. When you’re finished call for me. If I’m unavailable I’ll send someone in my place to take you back to Bobby’s.”

“Who?”

Hermes shrugged “Whoever has the balls and won’t try and seduce you” with that he disappeared.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean took a few calming breaths and entered the pizzeria.

A very thin man was sitting at one of the far tables and there were dead bodies all over the floor. “Join me, Dean. The pizza's delicious. Sit down. Took you long enough to make an appointment. I've been wanting to talk to you.”

Dean slowly walked to the table and took a seat “I got to say --I have mixed feelings about that. S-so is this the part where...where you kill me?”

Death, to Dean looked like a cross between the stereotypical Grim Reaper and Ichabod Crane, “You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well...Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky, especially when it was warned not to. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you.” He gestured to the pizza and put a slice on the empty plate in front of Dean “Eat.” Dean took a hesitant bite “Good, isn't it?”

Swallowing, Dean nodded “Well, I got to ask. How old are you?”

“As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless -- at the end, I'll reap him, too.”

Dean nearly choked “God? You'll reap God?”

“Oh, yes. God will die, too, Dean.”

“Well, this is way above my pay grade.”

“Just a bit.”

“So, then why am I still breathing, sitting here with you? Uh...w-what do you want?”

“The leash around my neck off. Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. I couldn’t even tell Hermes to bring you. You needed to learn of the rings on your own first. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum.”

Dean stared at him “And you think...I can unbind you?”

Death rolled his eyes “There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this.” He held up his ring.

“Yeah.”

“I'm inclined to give it to you.”

“To give it to me?”

“That's what I said.”

“But what about...”

“Chicago? I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza. There are conditions.”

There were always conditions “Okay. Like?”

“You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell.”

“Of course.”

Death leaned forward slightly “Whatever it takes.”

Dean nodded “That's the plan.”

“No. No plan. Not yet. Your brother. He's the one that can stop Lucifer. The only one.”

Dean knew he wasn’t going to like the conditions “What, you think…”

“I know. So, I need a promise. You're going to let your brother jump right into that fiery pit. Well, do I have your word?”

“Okay, yeah. Yes.” Not.

“That had better be "yes," Dean. You know you can't cheat death. Now, would you like the instruction manual?”

…

Dean left the pizzeria, mind in turmoil. The only good thing about all this was that Chicago wasn’t going to be wiped off the map any time soon. He did not want Sam to say yes to Lucifer but could he get away with lying to Death?

“Hermes” he called.

About a minute later, a man, decidedly not Hermes appeared. He had long black hair and he was wearing a long black leather coat and leather pants. “Dean Winchester, pleasure to finally meet you, shame it has to be outside an Italian joint.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m here on behalf of Hermes. I’m Ares.”

If it weren’t for the fact that Hermes had told him Ares wasn’t like the myths Dean would have waited for the half-angel to get done with his errand for Death. And that was the other annoying thing about Dean’s conversation with the Reaper, Hermes was not allowed to partake in the final showdown, provided there was one.

“He’s still busy then?” Dean asked.

Ares nodded “Apparently he’s on the hunt for Death’s scythe or whatever. I’m to take you wherever you want to go.”

“Are you just as against the Apocalypse as he is?”

“All Olympians are. No one wants the angels in charge of everything. No one wants Lucifer either. But personality wise, I prefer him to Michael. So, where to?”

“Isn’t there anything you can do to stop it?”

Ares laughed “As if. This is something we cannot interfere in. Hermes gets away with it because he’s standing in for Gabriel. And all I can do is transport you. So, I ask again, where to?”

If he went to Niveus he could help out the others, not that they needed his help. And if he went they might think he didn’t trust them to get the job done without him and they would get pissy. All three of them.

Ares sighed “You’re a warrior Dean and as god of war, I can see your inner turmoil. You’re obviously the leader of your team even though Castiel has millennia more experience. A good leader knows when to let his men handle a situation without him. It helps build trust. Believe me.”

Dean groaned and ran a hand through his hair “All right, take me to Singer’s Salvage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, where'd Ares come from? He'll probably make another appearance in the sequel. And dang it! Hermes can't be in the final showdown?! Oh dear. Please comment, we're on the home stretch folks.


	13. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final showdown. Sam's made his choice and Dean reluctantly goes along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem like the end but there's one more after it and then the sequel! Once I feel I have enough done to start posting it that is. By the way, you guys will get it before FFN, I've decided.

Tomorrow they would find Satan and Sam would say yes. Then Sam would take control and jump into the Cage. That was the plan anyway. When Dean told Sam of Death’s condition, the little martyr agreed right away.

“I hate this” Dean kicked at the bed he and Cas were sharing in Bobby’s guestroom.

“I think this bed is quite comfortable” Cas said, head tilted “certainly better than the last bed we shared.”

Dean sighed “Not what I meant Cas.”

“Oh. You mean the plan to stop Lucifer. I know, Dean.” He stood and pulled Dean into his arms “I do not wish for Sam to sacrifice himself any more than you do. But now that Michael has found a suitable vessel, we are out of options.”

“I know” Dean rested his head against Cas’s shoulder “It sucks.”

“Although, Hermes does not think this outcome was what Gabriel had in mind when he told you about the rings.”

Dean looked up “Then what does he think?”

“He can’t fathom what his father meant.”

“Then why does he think this isn’t what he meant?”

Cas looked down “Um, it would seem Gabriel was developing quite the fondness for your brother.”

Dean was quiet for several moments trying to process what he just heard “WHAT?!”

His shout brought Sam and Bobby running but Dean didn’t pay them any attention. “Are you saying Gabriel had a crush on my little brother?”

Sam leaned against the dresser “What?” he croaked.

Cas ran a hand through his hair “I do not know the extent of Gabriel’s fondness” he looked at Sam “but I know he cared a great deal for you.”

Sam scoffed “He had a funny way of showing it.”

“Yes. Gabriel was rather unique in expressing his feelings.”

…

Sam stepped outside into the cool night air. He accepted his fate, it had been his idea in the first place so it wasn’t himself he was worried about. He hoped Cas would be there for Dean because Dean would lose himself if left alone after this. Cas probably would be but Sam would talk to him about it just in case. But now he had this new information. Gabriel had actually liked him? Why hadn’t he ever said anything?

Probably because he didn’t think Sam would be receptive. But with all that Castiel had told them about Gabriel…Sam may have considered it. Actually he had already been considering it, at least his subconscious was. Just as well. One angel in the family was probably enough.

“You doing okay, Sam?” Hermes appeared leaning against Bobby’s porch railing.

Sam sighed “Yeah. I thought you were tapping out?”

“Against my will. But I can help you with one more thing before I’m off the board.”

“What?”

“I’ll fetch you the demon blood you need to take in my uncle.” Hermes cringed “okay, that sounded really dirty. I’ll make sure the souls of the hosts get to their rightful resting places.”

Sam nodded “Thank you.”

Hermes shrugged “Least I can do. Call me when you need it” he vanished.

…

The next day Hermes delivered all the “go juice” Sam could drink, wished them all luck with bear hugs and then left again.

Bobby came up to Dean “You okay?”

“Not really. What do you got?”   
  
The older hunter sighed “Not much. These look like omens to you?” He handed Dean a newspaper “Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A.” Well certainly not the wildfires in L.A., that was almost every day.   
  
“Wait. What about Detroit?”

“Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown.”   
  
“That's the one. Devil's in Detroit.” He knew for a fact, thanks to that zombie-land future Zachariah had sent him to.   
  
“Really? As far as foreboding goes, it's a little light in the loafers. You sure?”   
  
“Yeah, I'm sure.”

…

Castiel was cleaning a gun, it helped to calm his nerves, when Sam approached him.

“Hey Cas, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Castiel looked up at him “Of course Sam. What would you like to discuss?”

Sam pulled up a chair and sat across from him “I need you to look after Dean.”

“I already do.”

“Yeah, I know. But after I’m gone, please, make sure he’s okay. Stay with him. He doesn’t like to be alone.”

Castiel regarded Sam sincerely “Sam, your brother is everything to me. I have no intention of leaving him. I promise I will be there whenever he needs me and even when he claims he doesn’t.”

Sam sighed in relief “Thank you, Castiel because he’s gonna need you more than ever.”

“Sam, for it what it’s worth I would like you to know that I value your friendship highly and I wish that you didn’t have to do this.”

…

They were nearly to Detroit, it was night and Cas was napping in the backseat. Dean glanced back at him “Aw, ain’t he a little angel?”

Sam stared at him, eyebrows to his hairline “Angels don’t sleep.”

Dean sighed heavily “Sam, I got a bad feeling about this.”   
  
“Well, you'd be nuts to have a good feeling about it.”   
  
“You know what I mean. Detroit. He always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit. Here we are.”   
  
“Here we are.”   
  
“Maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet, you know? Maybe he knows something that we don't.” Dean would give anything to get out of this.   
  
“Dean, I'm sure he knows a buttload we don't. We just got to hope he doesn't know about the rings. Hey, um... on the subject, there's something I got to talk to you about.”   
  
“What?” He really didn’t need this right now.  
  
“This thing goes our way and I...Triple Lindy into that box... y-you know I'm not coming back.”   
  
“Yeah, I'm aware.” Definitely didn’t need this.   
  
“So you got to promise me something.”   
  
“Okay. Yeah. Anything.” Just to get you to stop the chick-flick.  
  
“You got to promise not to try to bring me back.”   
  
Oh hell no, anything but that “What? No, I didn't sign up for that.”   
  
“Dean.”   
  
“Your Hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. You want me just to sit by and do nothing?”   
  
“Once the Cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky.”   
  
“No, no, no, no, no. As if I'm just gonna let you rot in there.”   
  
“Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice.”   
  
“You can't ask me to do this.”   
  
“I'm sorry, Dean. You have to.”   
  
“So then what am I supposed to do?”

Sam took a breath “You’re gonna stay with Castiel and you’re gonna let yourself be happy. You do what you told Cas that night you banished him. Find a house, hunt for fun if you want to, not ‘cause you have to. Promise me, Dean.”

Dean never could refuse those puppy dog eyes. He glanced back at Cas again who was starting to stir. He did love Cas so much so it wasn’t hard to at least promise that part “Yeah Sammy, I promise.”

…

Detroit

 

Bobby had been looking at the building across the street with binoculars. He walked back over to Dean, Sam and Cas to report.  
  
“Demons. At least two dozen of them. You were right -- something's up.”   
  
“More than something. He's here. I know it” Dean said, walking back to the Impala’s trunk.   
  
Bobby looked up at Sam “I'll see ya around, kid.”   
  
Sam nodded “See ya around.” They hugged.   
  
“He gets in... You fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin'. Don't give an inch.”   
  
“Yes, sir.” Sam moved over to Cas, holding out his hand. “Take care of these guys, okay?”   
  
Surprising everyone, Cas used the hand to pull Sam into a hug “I will do my best, Sam.”   
  
Sam walked back to the trunk, looked down at the jugs of blood and then at Dean “You mind not watching this?”   
  
…

Dean staggered out of the building. Castiel rushed to him immediately and held him steady “What happened?”

“Didn’t work. Sammy wasn’t strong enough and now the devil has the rings. He fucking knew about them, Cas. How did he know about them?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry Dean.”

…

The three of them were watching the news in a shop window. The anchor was saying “Reports are flooding in -- a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll.”   
  
Castiel sighed “It's starting.”   
  
“Yeah, you think, genius?” Dean snapped.   
  
Castiel looked at him “You don't have to be mean.”   
  
Dean exhaled “I’m sorry. So what do we do now?”   
  
“I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave.” Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say.   
  
“Yeah, swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I-I mean, how do we stop it?” Dean was clearly very angry and Castiel had to be supportive like he promised Sam.  
  
“I don’t know. Perhaps, perhaps you can try getting through to Sam again. If we can reach the chosen field in time.”  
  
Dean nodded “Yeah, that’s good. Where is this chosen field?”

“I’m sorry, Dean, I don’t know. Perhaps the prophet knows.”

Dean smiled slightly and clapped Cas on the shoulder “Now that’s thinking Cas.”

“Dean,” Said Bobby “even if you do get there in time, what’s to stop one of those dicks from killing you before you get a word in?”

Dean glared at him “This is Sam, Bobby, I ain’t giving up. I have to try.”

…

Dean was, fuck he didn’t know. Numb maybe. He had just lost the three most important people to him and he didn’t know what to do now. Maybe just lie here and die of exposure. He couldn’t keep his promise to Sammy if Cas wasn’t here to help him keep it.

He felt a presence standing over him, he looked up and relief flooded him “Cas? You’re not God are you?” Where did that thought even come from?

“No” Cas knelt down and laid a hand on Dean’s cheek “but He brought me back. Again.” Warmth spread through Dean and he was healed.

“You’re an angel again.”

“Yes” Cas kissed his forehead and then walked over to Bobby. Moments later the older hunter was alive again.

Dean still hadn’t gotten to his feet; he wasn’t sure he could even though he was healed. Cas got on his knees next to him and pulled him close. Dean clutched at him “You gonna go back to Heaven?”

“I may have to at some point. But not forever and not today.”

Dean buried his face in Cas’s shoulder “Good. I can’t lose you, Cas, not again.”

“I have no intention of leaving you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, subscribed and commented, you guys are awesome and I love you. Sadly, I haven't had a comment in a few chapters so please let me know if you like how things are going or if you have a favorite part or whatever. I like to know these things. Oh and when I post the next chapter I will add a preview of the sequel which is the title piece of this series, Amazing Grace.  
> TTFN


	14. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin. This is what happens just after Sam leaped into Hell. We finally meet Castiel's father and he gets some devastating news of his own. Then the boys plan to visit Ceirdwyn and Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

Dean didn’t say anything as they drove back to Bobby’s. He didn’t want to talk about it and Cas understood. He didn’t speak either. He just kept a comforting hand on Dean’s thigh and Dean was grateful.

About halfway there the grip tightened. Dean looked over at Cas and the angel was pale and his eyes wide.

“No,” he said “no.”

Dean pulled off to the side of the road, “Cas, babe, what’s wrong?”

Cas made a choking sound “Balthazar. They’re saying he’s dead.”

Oh great, that was all they needed. Dean may not have liked the feathery dick but the dude was Cas’s brother and best friend. He put an arm around Cas “What happened?”

“He told me he was gonna distract Raphael. I was afraid this would happen. I told him to stay out of it. Why didn’t he listen to me?” a single tear ran down Cas’ cheek.

Dean wiped it away with his thumb “Because he’s your brother. Why was he distracting Raphael?”

“To keep him away from the battle. Balthazar was on our side.”

“See.”

“See what?”

Before Dean could answer, the sound of wings filled the space.

“Hello Castiel” an angel appeared in the backseat. He kind of looked like Jeremy Brett from the Sherlock Holmes shows in the 80s and 90s. Only he was wearing tennis whites and Jeremy Brett was dead so…

“Who the hell are you?” Dean demanded.

Cas straightened up and looked “Father.”

Oh. So this was Cas’s dad. What was his name again?

“You heard of your brother’s demise” Cas’s dad said.

Cas nodded “Raphael killed him?”

“Raphael or one of his associates.”

Dean cleared his throat.

Cas looked at him with concern “Does your throat trouble you?”

Cas’s dad sighed “He wants you to introduce us, Castiel.” He spoke like he was talking to a five year old.

“You don’t have to patronize him” Dean said.

“Yes, I think I do. I know who you are, Dean Winchester. I was with my son when he raised you from Perdition. I am Sachiel.” Oh right, that was his name, the head honcho of the Thursday angels apparently.

Dean was kept from retorting by a very pointed look from Cas. Cas said to Sachiel “Why are you here, Father? Is my presence required in Heaven?” Oh it better damn well not be.

“Not at this time.” Thank God “Your brother Samandriel has issue finding a vessel otherwise he would have come himself.”

“He is well then?”

“Yes. He sends his love to you and your mother.” Sachiel sighed again and some of the cold left his eyes. “It would do you good to visit her, I think.”

Cas nodded “Do you have a message for her?”

“I will visit her dreams. I must go now.” He looked at Dean, the hard edge back in his eyes “You hurt my son again and I will not hesitate to smite you” with that he was gone.

“I’m sorry about that, Dean” Cas said “My father, well, you saw.”

“At least my dad never talked to me like I was five, not even when I was five. What the hell did your mom ever see in him?”

“You’ll have to ask her. Can we go and see her?”

Dean calmed down “Of course, Cas. Let’s spend a couple days at Bobby’s first though. I’m beat.”

“Of course.”

Dean sighed and put the car back into drive “You know, there seems to be a long line of folks that’ll smite my ass if I hurt you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nah, don’t be. It means they love you.”

…

They reached Bobby’s about ten minutes after Bobby did and after spilling some whiskey for Sam, Dean and Cas went upstairs.

“I’m sorry about Balthazar” Dean said because he hadn’t yet.

Cas sat next to him on the bed “And I’m sorry about Sam. I truly wish he did not have to do that.” He took a breath “Dean, I heard what he told you in the car.”

“You did huh?”

“Yes. He didn’t make _me_ promise not to try and bring him back.”

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand “I love loopholes. Do you think it’s possible?”

“It would be difficult. We would have to figure out a way to retrieve him without freeing Michael and Lucifer. It may take some time.”

“Hey, as long as we’re trying. I can’t not try, you know?”

“Yes.”

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand “Will you tell me about Balthazar? By the sounds of it, he wasn’t as much of a dick as I thought.”

Cas shrugged “He had his moments. Heh, he was so hedonistic he made Gabriel look like a choir boy.”

Dean snorted “No shit?”

“Yes and many times he would do something wrong and somehow I would get in trouble for it.”

Dean laughed a little “Why am I not surprised? Well, you know, Sammy was so well behaved till he became a teenager and learned how to talk back to Dad.”

“Balthazar always talked back to our father. The only thing they agreed on was their opinion of you.”

“Well of course.”

They continued swapping stories about their brothers till Dean just couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

…

The next day Dean sat out on the porch contemplating. He had told Castiel he might like to work on one of the ‘junkers’ before they left for San Diego. Castiel brought him out a beer and sat next to him. “Dean?”

“Yeah babe?” Dean took the beer.

“I was wondering if you’d like to drive to San Diego?”

Dean arched an eyebrow “Yeah but why do you?”

Castiel sat in Dean’s lap—such actions were okay as long as nobody was watching “I thought maybe we could look for hunts along the way. I think it would do us both immense good to kill something.”

The beginnings of a smile touched Dean’s lips and he pulled Castiel into a kiss “I like the way you think.”

**To be continued in “Amazing Grace.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I love you all, I'm including a small taste of the next segment in this trilogy. For your reading pleasure, here's two scenes:  
> “A barn” Castiel said as they were watching the vampires’ hideout from a covering of trees.  
> “No shit Cas” Dean rolled his eyes “They like to hole up in shitty places like this.”  
> “No, Dean. I want to put that on the list. We met in corporeal form in a barn and I would like to copulate in one, possibly the one where we met.”  
> Dean smirked at him “As long as you stop saying copulate, I’m game.”  
> “I hope you’re here to kill the vampires instead of just watching them all day.”  
> The voice had come out of nowhere, its owner being so stealthy neither angel nor hunter heard him come up behind them. They both turned, favored weapons drawn.  
> “Jesus Christ!” Dean exclaimed. Castiel just stared. The man was familiar.  
> The man smirked “Where? He owes me a cup of wine.”  
> Dean leveled his gun at him “Who the hell are you?”  
> “I guess I’m a hunter, like yourselves I assume.” His eyes fell on Castiel’s angel blade “Well, I reckon you’re a bit more than a hunter, aren’t you Columbo?”  
> The man was definitely familiar, by his snark alone. Castiel peered at him closely “Methos?” he asked.  
> ...  
> After a while and failing to find an escape route, Sam just sat back—from a hiding place—to watch the Battle Royale. It was kind of like the WWE in a way, especially when Lucifer picked up a chair. Eventually though, even that started to bore him. Honestly would those two ever tire of each other? Not that he wanted them to focus their rage on him though. That would majorly suck.  
> “Psst!”  
> What the hell? Was that somebody saying “Psst!”? Sam focused his hearing.  
> “Psst! Sam! Over here!” the whispered voice seemed familiar and in light of the vast boredom Sam decided to check it out.  
> He got up and turned in the direction the voice was coming from “Who’s there?” he whispered back.  
> “Me!”  
> “Who’s me?” the voice was coming from behind a mirror and Sam stepped closer, after making sure Michael and Lucifer were still preoccupied with one another.  
> The voice sighed “It’s Gabriel.”  
> “Gab…?”  
> “Shh! Don’t let them hear you. Come behind here.”  
> ..  
> So, stay tuned and let me know if those scenes peaked your interest.  
> TTFN


End file.
